A New Chance
by DayaannedeSouza
Summary: Sometimes life offers one more chance, one chance to do the right thing. And when given the chance to change the future where will it all go. This story is about the Cullen's reading Twilight in a slightly darker but no less passionate version.
1. Prologue

P.O. V Edward  
was another tedious day on my long journey, called eternity even more when one lives surrounded by vampire model couples... Rosalie had Emmett and though she thought it annoying I could not see better person to be with him; Alice and Jasper were what I could say for couple 20; And last had Esme and Carlisle – my parents – there was nowhere better parents than them and no more armored marriage either. I breathed and tired of listening to each other's private moments, went out to the forest to hunt, it was a week since last time and it was not good that I would stay long without hunting attending school with a lot of children at puberty.  
After hunting two deer was coming home when outside I found a different box.  
-Hey, guys? Someone was here and left us a box. -I spoke and sat at the table where we used to discuss everything important in that house.  
— Did you not recognize the smell? – if I were human it would have frightened me with the sudden appearance of Emmett and his surprise question and Rosalie right behind  
— there's no smell.-I said I really realized what it meant.  
— How is that possible? – Carlisle asked worried.  
"I don't see anything." Alice spoke of a corner in the room while she and Jasper came to sit on my chairs.  
— Isn't it better to open up at once and get it over with?-the Queen of drama and impatience spoke by throwing her hair aside and sitting in her chair, with everyone sitting we looked like a county of something.  
— See has a note. – Jasper pointed to the small envelope that had a folded paper in several times. I took the ticket and read it aloud.  
_"Here contains 4 diaries belonging to someone very special. I send this package to the Cullen's in the hope that by reading this content the mistakes made are changed and that the successes remain. Reading these journals has realized that something very important is going to change your life dramatically. In the hope that I am helping, I hope that this reading will be enlightening. "_  
— No signature and nothing like it, nor the smell I can feel. – I spoke irritated  
— What are you waiting for? Let's read this and end this for good. -He spoke nervous.


	2. Chapter 1- At First Glace

Open Book Part 1

P.O.V. Edward

Previous chapter  
**_— now it's confirmed, her blood attracts you son. – Carlisle spoke penalised. — In that case, I don't even know how you managed to resist. – Emmett spoke remembering the last time this had happened to him, making me grind his teeth frustrated . "I made her cry; she saw my face as a murderer, and she cried. – I put my frustation out. "She collapsed because she said again to death the round. What does that mean, what mysteries hides this girl? – Alice asked in an evasive way — we'll only know if we keep reading, give it to me. I read the next chapter. Jasper said he was taking the diary of Carlisle's hand._**

Chapter 2 – Open Book.

— I don't think you've noticed the dates of these journals. – Jasper ponged. — We have a week to count from the first day of the diary. -Rosalie siged. — Let's read and see where we need to fix the mistakes. -Carlisle sentenced. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_ I spent hours drawing the decorating project of the Administration office of Natan, when I finished I knew I had done something according to his preferences, sent the project by fax to the decorator and let him run behind furniture and everything else. I opened some emails about the new collections and one of Amelia caught my attention. I got the phone dialing quickly. — Amelia what happened? – demanded nervously. — We have a customer interested in exclusive lingerie parts, but he wants jewelry combinations also unique to accompany the lingerie sets by exclusive, I say it is a closed contract, and that only his store can market the lingeries of the lot that You will draw. Contract closure? -I wanted to know. After hitting with her values and everything else, I turned off the phone with the mission of drawing 15 types of lingerie that would answer all kinds of body. Felix came to call me to eat and tell me that my friend Angela had arrived. After eating and discussing Angela's new contract and marking, a jet trip to the places where my stores were located, I went to bathe. And there for the first time, I allowed myself to fall apart for what happened at school._ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~-

And Rosalie only searched with that comment. I was nervous, you were expecting me after that. What's the matter, huh? Did I kill Miss Swan? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_ Kill. The only difference is that it gives again, those icy blue eyes, paralyzed forever. I spent 1 hours under that shower without reaction and soon after I went to sleep, or at least try. ' Do not feel, repress... ' That blue-eyed man smiled at me and I knew it was death coming for me once more. ' Isabella, you still have what I want. ' – He spoke to me, while I squeezed myself into a corner begging for help, asking God to send a rescue. When he came to me, the section of shouted began. I woke up with heavy breathing and wet eyes._ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ What

happened to that girl?  
**_' Interesting Edward, you're feeling compassion for the human, but there's something else and you know it. '_**Jasper Thought ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_March 22, 2017_  
_When I got up, I was willing not to let myself get hit by someone I didn't even know and didn't know me either. I got even more disposition than yesterday [1] and I took the coffee silently while Natan talked about his office, still undecorated, but when he had seen my decoration, he got very excited. He counted that only yesterday 3 women, single, took a plate of Welcome To him, in his building, one made a matter of Say That her daughter was also single. _  
_Out of the house, with the hope that at least today, something good awaited me. _  
_And it really was better and worse._

I was immediately tense with the last sentence, it seemed that something bad had happened.  
Worst? How can it be worse than a bad vampire behind her? What a funny human. – Emmett commented by getting a sound slap on the back of the head, surprisingly from Esme.  
— Shut up, Emmett. – Spoke graced, she was very worried about what was going on.  
— Even you, mother? Come on. Everyone tells me to shut up, all of me. – He grumbled, while everyone still stared at Esme, the peaceful Esme.  
-What? He's my son, I must correct him. Come on, Jasper, we don't have all day. – she demanded, making Jasper immediately begin to read.  
**_' I'm not crazy to make her stress me out. '_** He thought.

_It was better because it wasn't raining yet, even with heavy clouds and time closed. It was easier because the students did not face me much more, some came to me, most realized that with interests. It was funny because some girls asked me if I could introduce, my brother To Them. It was easier with Mike by my side in English class, helping me and guiding me on the matters I had lost. I sat down with a large group that included Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela and many others from whom I remembered the face but had already forgotten the name. _  
_It was worse because after that night, I was tired, so it was destroyed in class and Mr. Thompson of geometry called me when I didn't know the answer. And it was also worse because Edward Cullen missed school._

She missed me. I was surprised to see that.  
-You're gone. -He spoke sad.  
-What? -I questioned half lost.  
— You skipped class, Edward. With rainy weather. You're gone. – Alice stated with her head, while Esme became sadder still.  
-Calm down, guys, this hasn't happened yet, huh? Let's read it and find out what happened. – Jasper always finding a strategy.

_All the while I was in the first one, I was apprehensive about having to see that look again. I wanted to confront him and take that weight away from me, after all I've faced, it wasn't fair for a person to look at me as if he knew and condemn me for all my mistakes and sins. Until you rehearse a courageous speech, with a strong and coherent statement. I'd go for that idiot instead._

Idiot? You know that 'm Beginning to like that human. – Rosalie laughed aside as Emmett burst into laughter.  
-Idiot,-he laughs-looks like she's known you a long time. -Emmett laughed and talked. And I just stood in a corner pushed. Gee, I wasn't an idiot.  
Jasper gave a restrained smile and continued reading.

_But when I stepped on my feet in the coffeemaker, even avoiding, my curious nature made me look at his desk and saw, there were only four brothers there, I didn't know if I was disappointed or happy. I think a little of both. _  
_Mike m received with great enthusiasm and noticed by the tail-eye, that Jessica was not very happy for her attention is focused To Me. Her friends came to me in the blink of an eye, while I sat in the chair next to Mike, which he would make clear that he had separated To Me. I expected HIM to appear at any moment is to ignore me so that my suspicions would prove wrong. But he didn't show up._

— Um, it looks like someone's missing you, even with our friend Mike doing the cut, Eddy. – Emmett sneered, making me turn my eyes angry and all my family hide smiles.

_I went to biology class II, a little more nervous than I was before, if during lunch he was there, I could probe and realize if somehow he still gave me the looks of evil. Mike was acting like a bouncer, walking by my side to class and to my surprise Edward Cullen wasn't in the room either. _  
_I took a little relief and went to sit down, without Edward Cullen there, Mike sat in the place that would be his and talked about a trip to the beach that was about to happen and he wanted very much that I was, in fact by the language Corporal, he was making it clear that he considered it a date._

I rosnei with that last part.  
— Body language? Date. What a punk. – I said getting back dirty looks and miscellaneous thoughts.  
**_' That's funny. '_** Alice laughed in my face.  
**_"Idiot."_** Rosalie said her eyes were rolling.  
**_' Is that jealousy, Eddy? '_** Emmett spoke maliciously.  
**_' You're going to give me a headache, Edward. Your emotions are not defined._** Jasper thought I was looking sideways.

_When the signal rang, Mike sadly left Edward's place and went to sit next to his lab partner, a braces girl and bad hairstyle. I think I'd have to deal with Mike, I think he faithfully believed that we were walking towards a beginning of relationship, would have to be as friendly as possible. As if Gives One out in a friendly way? Maybe if he understands that my condition doesn't allow relationships. No, no one could know... The things that have happened to me, must be dead in the past, so that no one will look at me with pity or repulse. _  
_I suspirei and thanked him for the table only To Me that day. _  
_I tried to convince myself that it was ridiculous I thought I could affect someone to the point of it Get out of college, it was ridiculous and selfish Up thing I've never been. So, when at the end of the class it still lacked 30 minutes to To End I used that time To Not think of Edward Cullen and draw my collection. _  
_I decided then that it would be easier to draw the jewel before the lingerie, the first jewel I drew, I soon realized that the inspiration was the black eyes equal charcoal of Edward Cullen._

— Inspiring muso. Emmett made fun, and if I were human, I'd be red.  
— Our Edward, you Is Embarrassed? – Jasper sneered and crowded laughed. .  
"My son is a linfo. – Esme said Enchanted.  
-It's Mommy's little cutie. – Emmett sneered while everyone laughed, and Jasper returned to reading.

_My last class, physical education, in which Mike also did, was a disaster. It all started when Mike insisted on making doubles with me and me with my head on the moon ended up hurting him a dozen times. At the end of the class comes out of the locker room a little less confident when I walked in and with a great pain in the butt. Mike made a point of carrying my bag up to the car, even I try to talk 100 million times that it was not necessary._

— What a boring guy. You look like a puppy. – I've commented on the buzz. While everyone suffocated a smile, what a boring people.

_I got into my Mercedes glad I could get rid of my security, looked aside and spotted Angela with a group of girls and decided to act. _  
_Angela? -I called waving my hand and she came to my meeting. _  
_— Yes Chefinha. – She provoked and I gave them a dirty look. _  
_— Want to go To My house this weekend? You sleep there... We have to Stir in my closet and remove the donation clothes and this weekend we go shopping. -I spoke excited. _  
_Shopping? – asked questioner. _  
_-Yes, we need a repaginada, me and you. -I laughed at it seeing Angela's face of amazement. _  
_— Let's go. Port Angeles? -She wanted to know._  
_— We're going to Seattle, Saturday, and we're back on Sunday. Amelia will send many clothes To Me, should arrive on Friday and There Let's move in the closet. Natan will take us. I agreed, and when I looked, Jessica came close to the little people and I suspect that I had heard a lot of talking. _  
_— And Their Girls? Everything all right around here? -I wanted to know. _  
_— All yes. So, Angela you see with your dad and your mom and on Friday you're already coming with me and only back in the second To House. Well girls I'm going to go. – I fired quickly. _  
_I got out with the car and I was at home quickly._

"This human has risen in my concept. Did you see the way she ignored Jessica? I wanted to be a fly To View Right. – Rosalie laughed gladly. Rosalie laughed? Serious?  
— She likes shopping. – Alice spoke bouncing.  
— Can I continue? – Jasper spoke trying to Distract Alice's shopping subject. Soon he returned to reading if I air margin For the Discussion.

_— Miss Isabella, your brother is here and I'm just waiting for you. To Serve dinner. It will make a bath and come down To Eat, I made lasagna the way you like it. – Cah went bankrupt when I barely got home. _  
_— Do you want me Let Fat, that's right. -I said laughing climbing the stairs. _  
_— Amelia called and said that the clothes already arrived from the stores in Europe and South America, just did not arrive from Australia yet, asked to you to contact. _  
_"I'm going to eat and see this. _  
_I took a refreshing bath and arrived in the dining room where Natan was already seated with Felix and Camila. We all sat together, and I was just communicating. _  
_— Saturday I'm going to Seattle to settle some things for your office and shop. Can you go with me, Natan? -I asked him how he wants nothing. _  
_-I can go, if we're going to spend the night, we have to ask Raissa to clean the house. – Natan returned it. _  
_"A friend goes with me, she's my assistant and my new project. _  
_"Hopefully, this one won't show up naked in my room, accidentally. – Natan spoke malicious, remembering the last friend of mine, who was only interested in Natan. _  
_— That risk I don't run. _  
_Because? -he wanted to know. _  
_— Because she is not her type, since she is not blonde, nor dumb and much less has body and another that she is very clever To Fall for your lip. – I spoke serious To Him. _  
_— Is that my type? Who said that? – Provoked Natan by raising one of his eyebrows. _  
_— You've only been with this guy for a while. Gave. _  
_— Game is game and training and training. Doesn't mean I don't find girls from Beautiful black hair. -said bastard and I searched the eyes. _  
_The rest of the meal was talking about normal everyday things, as soon as we finished the meal, Natan called Raissa to arrange the house for this weekend, while I climbed up to speak with Amalia, after having called to press about the clothes , I did my homework, and I got a call from Angela confirming that she was going to stay with me for the weekend, but we ended up advancing her coming tomorrow, because her parents were going to travel, and we've already joined the useful to the pleasant._

— Looks like someone has plans for the weekend. – Emmett laughed.  
"I can't believe I'm not her friend. -Alice spoke in a burce.

_I went to sleep that night without a lot of worries. _

_23 March 2017I Woke up on Thursday morning a little better than I had agreed every other day of the week. I took a long hot bath, I got dressed in heavier clothes [2], thanks to the dense climate of Forks and I went down the stairs where Camila had prepared a delicious hot chocolate. -Angela's coming here today. She'll probably sleep with me in my room, could you fix it for me? Change the bedclothes, my bed gives us sleep. Call Dr. Daniela and confirm the appointment for Friday after school. -I said I looked at the clock. -I'm going to class and after Class I should go to Forks Mall, Angela and I will eat there. I went to school and I stopped by Angela's house with the deal. At school as soon as we arrived, Mike security came to greet us. Jessica showed up right behind and was a little upset. I guess the fact that she didn't call her on the shopping trip left her like this, but later, Angela confirmed it. "After you walked away and left me alone with her, I was in big trouble. She wanted me to ask you to invite her. I said I was going on duty and not joking, she didn't like it very much. — But you're not just going for service, keep in mind that after this weekend your life will change and your wardrobe too. -I hit the foot. "She's pretty upset. — Do what? If I take Jessica this time, I'm sure I wouldn't have time to buy things for you and me. – I closed the subject. -I know, and I don't want her to go, I'm just passing you the Chefinha report. -she joked. — Well, let's go to the mall today is you're going to make a request for lenses, let's start there. -I said Naughty. Afraid. -she joffed and went to class. The class passed fast with the same events yesterday and again Edward Cullen was not the class. After class Angela and I went to the tiny shopping mall of Forks, to see how I found the old wooden furniture I wanted. We passed by a red convertible and there were the four Cullen's, I passed by them and parked the car a little away from them. We passed near him and Alice smiled at me and noticed that she was wearing one of my dresses from the last collection, which fell like a glove on her little body. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

— Wow Alice smiled at Novata? What a novelty, with all certainty you are imagining a beautiful friendship. – Emmett provoked and she stretched her tongue to him. -Looks like I left town anyway. -I talked about it. -Calm down Edward, I have the impression that you will not be able to stay away. – Carlisle pacified. ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_ , right? -Angela said she was shy. — Do you think? Or are you sure? -I wanted to know. "It's the commentary, the Cullen's only missing together and never because of sickness, they're always camping or something. It's weird that he went out like that. The other theory is about his real family, I mean biological. "Whatever it is, I hope it's all right. -I said I didn't want to compromise and I shugwining. — What are the plans for tomorrow? -Angela changed the subject. -After class, my brother will pick us up and go to Port Angeles, I have an appointment and you and Natan go to my store see how things are and if you can see the furniture... – I left vacant. We got home and Natan was no longer in sight, probably asleep. Angela and I slept that night without much disturbance._

_24 March 2017_  
_I woke up that morning conscious that something was different, and I realize it was because Angela was in my house. I got up to bathe and after the bath and fixed myself [3] and then I woke her up. We descended together and I could feel Angela a little shy about Natan's presence. _  
_— Good morning Nat. This is Angela my friend, Angel this is Natan my brother. – I made the presentations quickly seeing that Nat dismissed a quick glance at Angela before answering. _  
_— Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Nat, you can call me that. -Spoke gentle and she blused. _  
_Pleasure. -replied timid As I rolled my eyes, one more enchanted. _  
_— Finish the coffee girls, I'll take you to school and I'll pick it up at the end of class. – Natan sentenced while lifting to answer the phone that will end up playing. _  
_"Angel, when we get to Port Angeles, we're going to move in my closet, there's a lot of clothes on the label that I know are better at you than me. For the Donation and of course today will get many clothes from the new collections. The idea is to leave it ready by lunchtime tomorrow. _  
_When we got to the garage, Natan was expecting us inside his blue Austin. The road to the school was silent, but quieter was the arrival. Everyone in the parking lot stopped to see Nat, my people were missing me little if I played in front of the car. I suspied and faced the classes. As expected, Edward Cullen didn't show up today either._

— It seems that someone only thinks of Edward Cullen. – Emmett spoke maliciously while everyone agreed to the sentence.  
— It's love. – Esme joked while I was more dull at all.

_The classes passed in a blink of an eye and at the end of the physical education class, I met with Angel in the hallway and went to the parking lot where Nat was already waiting to be the center of attention. _  
_-Come on, Nat, we got time For the Query. -I spoke with the possibility of consultation. _  
_We made a quiet path to Doctor Daniela's office and Nat left me in front of the building and left with the car and Angel to the Mall of Angeles to View To my store and buy the furniture If there was. _  
_I suspirei and entered my torture section, after 20 minutes waiting, once I arrived earlier, my name was called. I entered the office and Dr. Daniela was sitting in a chair near a couch that she indicated to me. After the basic presentations began the section. _  
_"Well, Isabella, what do you Brings Here? – Inquied over the glasses. _  
_"My brother marked the appointment. _  
_— And why does your brother think you need psychological help? _  
_— Because maybe I really need to. _  
_— And why do you think that? -She guided me. _  
_-Because nightmares don't end. You must have read my file and know what you're dealing with, right? Sighed. _  
_— Yes, but I need to hear from you. How are the nightmares? – She asked and I felt a little more fragile at that moment. _  
_— I don't want to talk about it. -I spoke with the voice failure. _  
_— But you do, I think you've been through this before. But let's start from the beginning tell me about your childhood, your father and your mother. I think For the First section is enough. What do you say? – she was condescending. _  
_I whispered and started talking. _  
_"My father was chief of police, my mother married him. She was a little older and she knew he was rich, even though he believed to death that he didn't. When I was born, I had a home, a real home. I had a father who loved me and my mother who with all the faults loved me too, had a brother who always protected me. And now all I have left is my protective brother. -Said nostalgic. _  
_-I understand, when all this has changed? -She wanted to know. _  
_— When I was 5, I heard my mother talking on the phone with someone. I didn't understand at the time, but she cried. My father the chief of police had taken a shot and died. Of course, at that time I felt a tremendous pain, but nothing compared to the later. My mom who couldn't stand Forks didn't wait two days to pack up and move to Phoenix, and there I just found pain and suffering. I guess that's why I hate Forks, she reminds me of a time when I could be a kid, Forks is my utopia. – I finished with a nostalgic air. _  
_— Well Isabella Unfortunately the I time ended, as it was fitting, unfortunately we will not be able to enjoy a long section, but I'll score for second now a group section, people with the same traumas as you. It's in this same section with me. What does it say? _  
_— For me..._

-I don't understand, what happened to Bella? – Alice wanted to know.  
-I think she went through a trauma; did she have a mistreat? -Jasper asked.  
— Well from what I could understand so far, I think what she went through resembles what I've been through. – Rosalie said sad and I growl.  
"It didn't happen to her. -I was categorical.  
-I hope not. – Rosalie spoke amid dry hiccups.

_We went back home after we had dinner at a nice restaurant and I realized there was something going on between Nat and Angel, since he was pulling a subject with her as if the same fascinated her and she only knew how to blush when she realised that his attention was on her. _  
_We arrived in and there were purses and more purses with the clothes of the new collections. _  
_We had a good time in my closet, and we removed almost 50% of clothes, shoes and handbags, since I had clothes I would give for donation and others and I knew that at Angel would be better. Angel already had four trunks with clothes and lingeries, 1 of purses and shoes. And he had three chests of donations. We moved in the newly arrived clothes and at least 30% went to Angela. _  
_I'm tired Is Hungry? You want to eat chocolate cake at dawn? – I asked Travessa. _  
_— 'm Dying. Riu. _  
_— I'm going to take a shower and put on a pajama, go down To Separate cakes and make a hot chocolate while you tidy up. – I made a proposal. _  
_I showered and went downstairs with everything dark and prepared a hot chocolate. I realized that Angel was taking too long and when she showed up with a sweatshirt, she was red with my brother behind her. _  
_-I heard that we have hot chocolate and cake... Couldn't resist. -Nat said Bastard. _  
_— There are things that are irresistible. – I spoke looking at him with a hard look. _  
_-I say so. -Said looking at Angel. And I whispered, promising myself that I would talk to him and her some other time. After lunch we went to sleep._

_25 March 2017We Lifted at 9 a.m. and Camila had made a reinforced coffee for us, spends the morning in the blink of an eye and soon we were leaving, going to Seattle, initially we would have lunch before, but the flight went ahead. We arrived in Seattle and had lunch on the street, while Felix would go home with our little luggage and a rented car, we would take the other car and we would shop. We bought many things, some for me, others for Natan and mainly for Angel. In the end we had a car full of purses and Natan was to wait for us in the food court to buy lingerie at Victoria's Secret. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

-Victoria Secret's?-EmmeTThe said maliciously. — Any woman who presse has to have lingerie that makes them more powerful, that's all. – Rosalie threw her hair aside. Jasper just ignored it and continued reading. ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_26 March 2017I Woke up with great disposition and put basic clothing[4] Angela was already awake anxious for the day of the transformation. We went to the spa and spent the day in the beauty treatment. I cut my hair delicately without taking the length, just repoking and I highlighted the reddish mechs [5]. Angela looked like she hadn't seen scissors in years. The hairdresser cut her hair on the shoulder, rechopped, made ombre hair [6], Angel's eyebrows were made, and the fingernails painted. When they broke up with her and taught her makeup, my mouth was open. I left quickly and bought a look [7] for her to crush with the new look. When she was ready, she looked in the mirror, I saw a look of a reborn woman, a phoenix, just as I was. When we got home, I soon called Natan and he arrived in the room he stagnated. -Wow, I know what to say. – He spoke with bright eyes staring at Angel. — You know, Nat, Angel never had a date, and since she was all produced, she could have lunch at a restaurant, what do you think? -I made my angel face. — C-Sure, Angela, would you like to have lunch with me? – asked a little slow. — If it's not bothering you. joked. -Nat, then I want to talk to you. Have a nice lunch for the lovebirds. I'm having lunch right here. – I made the Egyptian and went out of thin still listening to my brother weaving praise to Angel. Hopefully this isn't just Natan's straw fire. We'd be out of Seattle the night after dinner and we'll be home almost at dawn. We went straight to sleep knowing that the day of tomorrow awaited us many things._

_27 March 2017On the morning of Monday, I woke up earlier and raised Angel, but early too, while I showered, I let a mask act on her face. While I was getting ready [8], she showered, when she left, I was done. I worked in Angela until I was sure who was 100% [9]. Natan was at the coffee table and opened his mouth surprised when he saw Angela again and is only smiled at him. When we got to school that Monday morning, everyone who was in the parking lot stopped to look at Angela, most people hadn't recognized her yet. When I looked at the Cullen's car, I literally froze._  
**Chapter Final Notes**

Good people here is the chapter as promised, I deserve comments? I left a picture of our Natan and is he Angela's revenge? Let's go and see you next Friday. P.S.: You girls who have commented have filled my heart with joy and I am thinking of a prize for you, who knows I have not revealed what happened to Bella directly to you. BJs to the next.

[0] wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d6/Daniel_Sharman_by_Gage_Skidmore_ /1200px-Daniel_Sharman_by_Gage_Skidmore_  
[1] .  
[2] .  
[3] http:' /wp-content/uploads/2017/01/thumb_vt5a9015_  
[4] .  
[5] . [6] PHOTOS/57B723BF98F5496C31FD4531/1:1/w_447, C_  
[7] .  
[8] .

[9] .


	3. Chapter 2 – Open Book Part 1

Open Book Part 1

P.O.V. Edward

Previous chapter  
**_— now it's confirmed, her blood attracts you son. – Carlisle spoke penalised. — In that case, I don't even know how you managed to resist. – Emmett spoke remembering the last time this had happened to him, making me grind his teeth frustrated . "I made her cry; she saw my face as a murderer, and she cried. – I put my frustation out. "She collapsed because she said again to death the round. What does that mean, what mysteries hides this girl? – Alice asked in an evasive way — we'll only know if we keep reading, give it to me. I read the next chapter. Jasper said he was taking the diary of Carlisle's hand._**

Chapter 2 – Open Book Part 1

— I don't think you've noticed the dates of these journals. – Jasper ponged. — We have a week to count from the first day of the diary. -Rosalie siged. — Let's read and see where we need to fix the mistakes. -Carlisle sentenced. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_ I spent hours drawing the decorating project of the Administration office of Natan, when I finished I knew I had done something according to his preferences, sent the project by fax to the decorator and let him run behind furniture and everything else. I opened some emails about the new collections and one of Amelia caught my attention. I got the phone dialing quickly. — Amelia what happened? – demanded nervously. — We have a customer interested in exclusive lingerie parts, but he wants jewelry combinations also unique to accompany the lingerie sets by exclusive, I say it is a closed contract, and that only his store can market the lingeries of the lot that You will draw. Contract closure? -I wanted to know. After hitting with her values and everything else, I turned off the phone with the mission of drawing 15 types of lingerie that would answer all kinds of body. Felix came to call me to eat and tell me that my friend Angela had arrived. After eating and discussing Angela's new contract and marking, a jet trip to the places where my stores were located, I went to bathe. And there for the first time, I allowed myself to fall apart for what happened at school._ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~-

And Rosalie only searched with that comment. I was nervous, you were expecting me after that. What's the matter, huh? Did I kill Miss Swan? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_ Kill. The only difference is that it gives again, those icy blue eyes, paralyzed forever. I spent 1 hours under that shower without reaction and soon after I went to sleep, or at least try. ' Do not feel, repress... ' That blue-eyed man smiled at me and I knew it was death coming for me once more. ' Isabella, you still have what I want. ' – He spoke to me, while I squeezed myself into a corner begging for help, asking God to send a rescue. When he came to me, the section of shouted began. I woke up with heavy breathing and wet eyes._ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ What

happened to that girl?  
**_' Interesting Edward, you're feeling compassion for the human, but there's something else and you know it. '_**Jasper Thought ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_March 22, 2017_  
_When I got up, I was willing not to let myself get hit by someone I didn't even know and didn't know me either. I got even more disposition than yesterday [1] and I took the coffee silently while Natan talked about his office, still undecorated, but when he had seen my decoration, he got very excited. He counted that only yesterday 3 women, single, took a plate of Welcome To him, in his building, one made a matter of Say That her daughter was also single. _  
_Out of the house, with the hope that at least today, something good awaited me. _  
_And it really was better and worse._

I was immediately tense with the last sentence, it seemed that something bad had happened.  
Worst? How can it be worse than a bad vampire behind her? What a funny human. – Emmett commented by getting a sound slap on the back of the head, surprisingly from Esme.  
— Shut up, Emmett. – Spoke graced, she was very worried about what was going on.  
— Even you, mother? Come on. Everyone tells me to shut up, all of me. – He grumbled, while everyone still stared at Esme, the peaceful Esme.  
-What? He's my son, I must correct him. Come on, Jasper, we don't have all day. – she demanded, making Jasper immediately begin to read.  
**_' I'm not crazy to make her stress me out. '_** He thought.

_It was better because it wasn't raining yet, even with heavy clouds and time closed. It was easier because the students did not face me much more, some came to me, most realized that with interests. It was funny because some girls asked me if I could introduce, my brother To Them. It was easier with Mike by my side in English class, helping me and guiding me on the matters I had lost. I sat down with a large group that included Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela and many others from whom I remembered the face but had already forgotten the name. _  
_It was worse because after that night, I was tired, so it was destroyed in class and Mr. Thompson of geometry called me when I didn't know the answer. And it was also worse because Edward Cullen missed school._

She missed me. I was surprised to see that.  
-You're gone. -He spoke sad.  
-What? -I questioned half lost.  
— You skipped class, Edward. With rainy weather. You're gone. – Alice stated with her head, while Esme became sadder still.  
-Calm down, guys, this hasn't happened yet, huh? Let's read it and find out what happened. – Jasper always finding a strategy.

_All the while I was in the first one, I was apprehensive about having to see that look again. I wanted to confront him and take that weight away from me, after all I've faced, it wasn't fair for a person to look at me as if he knew and condemn me for all my mistakes and sins. Until you rehearse a courageous speech, with a strong and coherent statement. I'd go for that idiot instead._

Idiot? You know that 'm Beginning to like that human. – Rosalie laughed aside as Emmett burst into laughter.  
-Idiot,-he laughs-looks like she's known you a long time. -Emmett laughed and talked. And I just stood in a corner pushed. Gee, I wasn't an idiot.  
Jasper gave a restrained smile and continued reading.

_But when I stepped on my feet in the coffeemaker, even avoiding, my curious nature made me look at his desk and saw, there were only four brothers there, I didn't know if I was disappointed or happy. I think a little of both. _  
_Mike m received with great enthusiasm and noticed by the tail-eye, that Jessica was not very happy for her attention is focused To Me. Her friends came to me in the blink of an eye, while I sat in the chair next to Mike, which he would make clear that he had separated To Me. I expected HIM to appear at any moment is to ignore me so that my suspicions would prove wrong. But he didn't show up._

— Um, it looks like someone's missing you, even with our friend Mike doing the cut, Eddy. – Emmett sneered, making me turn my eyes angry and all my family hide smiles.

_I went to biology class II, a little more nervous than I was before, if during lunch he was there, I could probe and realize if somehow he still gave me the looks of evil. Mike was acting like a bouncer, walking by my side to class and to my surprise Edward Cullen wasn't in the room either. _  
_I took a little relief and went to sit down, without Edward Cullen there, Mike sat in the place that would be his and talked about a trip to the beach that was about to happen and he wanted very much that I was, in fact by the language Corporal, he was making it clear that he considered it a date._

I rosnei with that last part.  
— Body language? Date. What a punk. – I said getting back dirty looks and miscellaneous thoughts.  
**_' That's funny. '_** Alice laughed in my face.  
**_"Idiot."_** Rosalie said her eyes were rolling.  
**_' Is that jealousy, Eddy? '_** Emmett spoke maliciously.  
**_' You're going to give me a headache, Edward. Your emotions are not defined._** Jasper thought I was looking sideways.

_When the signal rang, Mike sadly left Edward's place and went to sit next to his lab partner, a braces girl and bad hairstyle. I think I'd have to deal with Mike, I think he faithfully believed that we were walking towards a beginning of relationship, would have to be as friendly as possible. As if Gives One out in a friendly way? Maybe if he understands that my condition doesn't allow relationships. No, no one could know... The things that have happened to me, must be dead in the past, so that no one will look at me with pity or repulse. _  
_I suspirei and thanked him for the table only To Me that day. _  
_I tried to convince myself that it was ridiculous I thought I could affect someone to the point of it Get out of college, it was ridiculous and selfish Up thing I've never been. So, when at the end of the class it still lacked 30 minutes to To End I used that time To Not think of Edward Cullen and draw my collection. _  
_I decided then that it would be easier to draw the jewel before the lingerie, the first jewel I drew, I soon realized that the inspiration was the black eyes equal charcoal of Edward Cullen._

— Inspiring muso. Emmett made fun, and if I were human, I'd be red.  
— Our Edward, you Is Embarrassed? – Jasper sneered and crowded laughed. .  
"My son is a linfo. – Esme said Enchanted.  
-It's Mommy's little cutie. – Emmett sneered while everyone laughed, and Jasper returned to reading.

_My last class, physical education, in which Mike also did, was a disaster. It all started when Mike insisted on making doubles with me and me with my head on the moon ended up hurting him a dozen times. At the end of the class comes out of the locker room a little less confident when I walked in and with a great pain in the butt. Mike made a point of carrying my bag up to the car, even I try to talk 100 million times that it was not necessary._

— What a boring guy. You look like a puppy. – I've commented on the buzz. While everyone suffocated a smile, what a boring people.

_I got into my Mercedes glad I could get rid of my security, looked aside and spotted Angela with a group of girls and decided to act. _  
_Angela? -I called waving my hand and she came to my meeting. _  
_— Yes Chefinha. – She provoked and I gave them a dirty look. _  
_— Want to go To My house this weekend? You sleep there... We have to Stir in my closet and remove the donation clothes and this weekend we go shopping. -I spoke excited. _  
_Shopping? – asked questioner. _  
_-Yes, we need a repaginada, me and you. -I laughed at it seeing Angela's face of amazement. _  
_— Let's go. Port Angeles? -She wanted to know._  
_— We're going to Seattle, Saturday, and we're back on Sunday. Amelia will send many clothes To Me, should arrive on Friday and There Let's move in the closet. Natan will take us. I agreed, and when I looked, Jessica came close to the little people and I suspect that I had heard a lot of talking. _  
_— And Their Girls? Everything all right around here? -I wanted to know. _  
_— All yes. So, Angela you see with your dad and your mom and on Friday you're already coming with me and only back in the second To House. Well girls I'm going to go. – I fired quickly. _  
_I got out with the car and I was at home quickly._

"This human has risen in my concept. Did you see the way she ignored Jessica? I wanted to be a fly To View Right. – Rosalie laughed gladly. Rosalie laughed? Serious?  
— She likes shopping. – Alice spoke bouncing.  
— Can I continue? – Jasper spoke trying to Distract Alice's shopping subject. Soon he returned to reading if I air margin For the Discussion.

_— Miss Isabella, your brother is here and I'm just waiting for you. To Serve dinner. It will make a bath and come down To Eat, I made lasagna the way you like it. – Cah went bankrupt when I barely got home. _  
_— Do you want me Let Fat, that's right. -I said laughing climbing the stairs. _  
_— Amelia called and said that the clothes already arrived from the stores in Europe and South America, just did not arrive from Australia yet, asked to you to contact. _  
_"I'm going to eat and see this. _  
_I took a refreshing bath and arrived in the dining room where Natan was already seated with Felix and Camila. We all sat together, and I was just communicating. _  
_— Saturday I'm going to Seattle to settle some things for your office and shop. Can you go with me, Natan? -I asked him how he wants nothing. _  
_-I can go, if we're going to spend the night, we have to ask Raissa to clean the house. – Natan returned it. _  
_"A friend goes with me, she's my assistant and my new project. _  
_"Hopefully, this one won't show up naked in my room, accidentally. – Natan spoke malicious, remembering the last friend of mine, who was only interested in Natan. _  
_— That risk I don't run. _  
_Because? -he wanted to know. _  
_— Because she is not her type, since she is not blonde, nor dumb and much less has body and another that she is very clever To Fall for your lip. – I spoke serious To Him. _  
_— Is that my type? Who said that? – Provoked Natan by raising one of his eyebrows. _  
_— You've only been with this guy for a while. Gave. _  
_— Game is game and training and training. Doesn't mean I don't find girls from Beautiful black hair. -said bastard and I searched the eyes. _  
_The rest of the meal was talking about normal everyday things, as soon as we finished the meal, Natan called Raissa to arrange the house for this weekend, while I climbed up to speak with Amalia, after having called to press about the clothes , I did my homework, and I got a call from Angela confirming that she was going to stay with me for the weekend, but we ended up advancing her coming tomorrow, because her parents were going to travel, and we've already joined the useful to the pleasant._

— Looks like someone has plans for the weekend. – Emmett laughed.  
"I can't believe I'm not her friend. -Alice spoke in a burce.

_I went to sleep that night without a lot of worries. _

_23 March 2017I Woke up on Thursday morning a little better than I had agreed every other day of the week. I took a long hot bath, I got dressed in heavier clothes [2], thanks to the dense climate of Forks and I went down the stairs where Camila had prepared a delicious hot chocolate. -Angela's coming here today. She'll probably sleep with me in my room, could you fix it for me? Change the bedclothes, my bed gives us sleep. Call Dr. Daniela and confirm the appointment for Friday after school. -I said I looked at the clock. -I'm going to class and after Class I should go to Forks Mall, Angela and I will eat there. I went to school and I stopped by Angela's house with the deal. At school as soon as we arrived, Mike security came to greet us. Jessica showed up right behind and was a little upset. I guess the fact that she didn't call her on the shopping trip left her like this, but later, Angela confirmed it. "After you walked away and left me alone with her, I was in big trouble. She wanted me to ask you to invite her. I said I was going on duty and not joking, she didn't like it very much. — But you're not just going for service, keep in mind that after this weekend your life will change and your wardrobe too. -I hit the foot. "She's pretty upset. — Do what? If I take Jessica this time, I'm sure I wouldn't have time to buy things for you and me. – I closed the subject. -I know, and I don't want her to go, I'm just passing you the Chefinha report. -she joked. — Well, let's go to the mall today is you're going to make a request for lenses, let's start there. -I said Naughty. Afraid. -she joffed and went to class. The class passed fast with the same events yesterday and again Edward Cullen was not the class. After class Angela and I went to the tiny shopping mall of Forks, to see how I found the old wooden furniture I wanted. We passed by a red convertible and there were the four Cullen's, I passed by them and parked the car a little away from them. We passed near him and Alice smiled at me and noticed that she was wearing one of my dresses from the last collection, which fell like a glove on her little body. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

— Wow Alice smiled at Novata? What a novelty, with all certainty you are imagining a beautiful friendship. – Emmett provoked and she stretched her tongue to him. -Looks like I left town anyway. -I talked about it. -Calm down Edward, I have the impression that you will not be able to stay away. – Carlisle pacified. ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_ , right? -Angela said she was shy. — Do you think? Or are you sure? -I wanted to know. "It's the commentary, the Cullen's only missing together and never because of sickness, they're always camping or something. It's weird that he went out like that. The other theory is about his real family, I mean biological. "Whatever it is, I hope it's all right. -I said I didn't want to compromise and I shugwining. — What are the plans for tomorrow? -Angela changed the subject. -After class, my brother will pick us up and go to Port Angeles, I have an appointment and you and Natan go to my store see how things are and if you can see the furniture... – I left vacant. We got home and Natan was no longer in sight, probably asleep. Angela and I slept that night without much disturbance._

_24 March 2017_  
_I woke up that morning conscious that something was different, and I realize it was because Angela was in my house. I got up to bathe and after the bath and fixed myself [3] and then I woke her up. We descended together and I could feel Angela a little shy about Natan's presence. _  
_— Good morning Nat. This is Angela my friend, Angel this is Natan my brother. – I made the presentations quickly seeing that Nat dismissed a quick glance at Angela before answering. _  
_— Nice to meet you, Angela. I'm Nat, you can call me that. -Spoke gentle and she blused. _  
_Pleasure. -replied timid As I rolled my eyes, one more enchanted. _  
_— Finish the coffee girls, I'll take you to school and I'll pick it up at the end of class. – Natan sentenced while lifting to answer the phone that will end up playing. _  
_"Angel, when we get to Port Angeles, we're going to move in my closet, there's a lot of clothes on the label that I know are better at you than me. For the Donation and of course today will get many clothes from the new collections. The idea is to leave it ready by lunchtime tomorrow. _  
_When we got to the garage, Natan was expecting us inside his blue Austin. The road to the school was silent, but quieter was the arrival. Everyone in the parking lot stopped to see Nat, my people were missing me little if I played in front of the car. I suspied and faced the classes. As expected, Edward Cullen didn't show up today either._

— It seems that someone only thinks of Edward Cullen. – Emmett spoke maliciously while everyone agreed to the sentence.  
— It's love. – Esme joked while I was more dull at all.

_The classes passed in a blink of an eye and at the end of the physical education class, I met with Angel in the hallway and went to the parking lot where Nat was already waiting to be the center of attention. _  
_-Come on, Nat, we got time For the Query. -I spoke with the possibility of consultation. _  
_We made a quiet path to Doctor Daniela's office and Nat left me in front of the building and left with the car and Angel to the Mall of Angeles to View To my store and buy the furniture If there was. _  
_I suspirei and entered my torture section, after 20 minutes waiting, once I arrived earlier, my name was called. I entered the office and Dr. Daniela was sitting in a chair near a couch that she indicated to me. After the basic presentations began the section. _  
_"Well, Isabella, what do you Brings Here? – Inquied over the glasses. _  
_"My brother marked the appointment. _  
_— And why does your brother think you need psychological help? _  
_— Because maybe I really need to. _  
_— And why do you think that? -She guided me. _  
_-Because nightmares don't end. You must have read my file and know what you're dealing with, right? Sighed. _  
_— Yes, but I need to hear from you. How are the nightmares? – She asked and I felt a little more fragile at that moment. _  
_— I don't want to talk about it. -I spoke with the voice failure. _  
_— But you do, I think you've been through this before. But let's start from the beginning tell me about your childhood, your father and your mother. I think For the First section is enough. What do you say? – she was condescending. _  
_I whispered and started talking. _  
_"My father was chief of police, my mother married him. She was a little older and she knew he was rich, even though he believed to death that he didn't. When I was born, I had a home, a real home. I had a father who loved me and my mother who with all the faults loved me too, had a brother who always protected me. And now all I have left is my protective brother. -Said nostalgic. _  
_-I understand, when all this has changed? -She wanted to know. _  
_— When I was 5, I heard my mother talking on the phone with someone. I didn't understand at the time, but she cried. My father the chief of police had taken a shot and died. Of course, at that time I felt a tremendous pain, but nothing compared to the later. My mom who couldn't stand Forks didn't wait two days to pack up and move to Phoenix, and there I just found pain and suffering. I guess that's why I hate Forks, she reminds me of a time when I could be a kid, Forks is my utopia. – I finished with a nostalgic air. _  
_— Well Isabella Unfortunately the I time ended, as it was fitting, unfortunately we will not be able to enjoy a long section, but I'll score for second now a group section, people with the same traumas as you. It's in this same section with me. What does it say? _  
_— For me..._

-I don't understand, what happened to Bella? – Alice wanted to know.  
-I think she went through a trauma; did she have a mistreat? -Jasper asked.  
— Well from what I could understand so far, I think what she went through resembles what I've been through. – Rosalie said sad and I growl.  
"It didn't happen to her. -I was categorical.  
-I hope not. – Rosalie spoke amid dry hiccups.

_We went back home after we had dinner at a nice restaurant and I realized there was something going on between Nat and Angel, since he was pulling a subject with her as if the same fascinated her and she only knew how to blush when she realised that his attention was on her. _  
_We arrived in and there were purses and more purses with the clothes of the new collections. _  
_We had a good time in my closet, and we removed almost 50% of clothes, shoes and handbags, since I had clothes I would give for donation and others and I knew that at Angel would be better. Angel already had four trunks with clothes and lingeries, 1 of purses and shoes. And he had three chests of donations. We moved in the newly arrived clothes and at least 30% went to Angela. _  
_I'm tired Is Hungry? You want to eat chocolate cake at dawn? – I asked Travessa. _  
_— 'm Dying. Riu. _  
_— I'm going to take a shower and put on a pajama, go down To Separate cakes and make a hot chocolate while you tidy up. – I made a proposal. _  
_I showered and went downstairs with everything dark and prepared a hot chocolate. I realized that Angel was taking too long and when she showed up with a sweatshirt, she was red with my brother behind her. _  
_-I heard that we have hot chocolate and cake... Couldn't resist. -Nat said Bastard. _  
_— There are things that are irresistible. – I spoke looking at him with a hard look. _  
_-I say so. -Said looking at Angel. And I whispered, promising myself that I would talk to him and her some other time. After lunch we went to sleep._

_25 March 2017We Lifted at 9 a.m. and Camila had made a reinforced coffee for us, spends the morning in the blink of an eye and soon we were leaving, going to Seattle, initially we would have lunch before, but the flight went ahead. We arrived in Seattle and had lunch on the street, while Felix would go home with our little luggage and a rented car, we would take the other car and we would shop. We bought many things, some for me, others for Natan and mainly for Angel. In the end we had a car full of purses and Natan was to wait for us in the food court to buy lingerie at Victoria's Secret. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _

-Victoria Secret's?-EmmeTThe said maliciously. — Any woman who presse has to have lingerie that makes them more powerful, that's all. – Rosalie threw her hair aside. Jasper just ignored it and continued reading. ~  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_26 March 2017I Woke up with great disposition and put basic clothing[4] Angela was already awake anxious for the day of the transformation. We went to the spa and spent the day in the beauty treatment. I cut my hair delicately without taking the length, just repoking and I highlighted the reddish mechs [5]. Angela looked like she hadn't seen scissors in years. The hairdresser cut her hair on the shoulder, rechopped, made ombre hair [6], Angel's eyebrows were made, and the fingernails painted. When they broke up with her and taught her makeup, my mouth was open. I left quickly and bought a look [7] for her to crush with the new look. When she was ready, she looked in the mirror, I saw a look of a reborn woman, a phoenix, just as I was. When we got home, I soon called Natan and he arrived in the room he stagnated. -Wow, I know what to say. – He spoke with bright eyes staring at Angel. — You know, Nat, Angel never had a date, and since she was all produced, she could have lunch at a restaurant, what do you think? -I made my angel face. — C-Sure, Angela, would you like to have lunch with me? – asked a little slow. — If it's not bothering you. joked. -Nat, then I want to talk to you. Have a nice lunch for the lovebirds. I'm having lunch right here. – I made the Egyptian and went out of thin still listening to my brother weaving praise to Angel. Hopefully this isn't just Natan's straw fire. We'd be out of Seattle the night after dinner and we'll be home almost at dawn. We went straight to sleep knowing that the day of tomorrow awaited us many things._

_27 March 2017On the morning of Monday, I woke up earlier and raised Angel, but early too, while I showered, I let a mask act on her face. While I was getting ready [8], she showered, when she left, I was done. I worked in Angela until I was sure who was 100% [9]. Natan was at the coffee table and opened his mouth surprised when he saw Angela again and is only smiled at him. When we got to school that Monday morning, everyone who was in the parking lot stopped to look at Angela, most people hadn't recognized her yet. When I looked at the Cullen's car, I literally froze._  
**Chapter Final Notes**

Good people here is the chapter as promised, I deserve comments? I left a picture of our Natan and is he Angela's revenge? Let's go and see you next Friday. P.S.: You girls who have commented have filled my heart with joy and I am thinking of a prize for you, who knows I have not revealed what happened to Bella directly to you. BJs to the next.

[0] wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d6/Daniel_Sharman_by_Gage_Skidmore_ /1200px-Daniel_Sharman_by_Gage_Skidmore_  
[1] .  
[2] .  
[3] http:' /wp-content/uploads/2017/01/thumb_vt5a9015_  
[4] .  
[5] . [6] PHOTOS/57B723BF98F5496C31FD4531/1:1/w_447, C_  
[7] .  
[8] .

[9] .


	4. Chapter 3- Phenomenon

Chapter 3 – Phenomenon

_**Previous Chapter**_

_**— **__**Did her stepfather start looking at her with other eyes. -Emmett wanted to know. -I hope not. growled. "Well, it's time for you to go to school, I'm going to the hospital, and then the night we keep reading the diary. You guys try to find out about this girl coming. -Carlisle commanded. We lifted and went to school and I was looking forward to more information on Isabella Swan. **_

Chapter 3 - Phenomenon

Me and my brothers went to school in order to find out something about the Swan's arrival, because from what was in the books they'd be in Forks in a week.  
— Well, I'll try to get into the board and see the files, Edward as I realized the secretary has a crush on you, I'm going to need your help. The others try to get information from some colleague, although I think if anyone knew something the guys would be gossiping about. – Jasper commanded and everyone agreed to leave the Volvo.  
We spent the day at the college with the most attentive ears possible, Jasper and I were about to go to the board when we heard the first chat about the Swan's at lunchtime.  
"People I have a weak news. – Jessica talked lively.  
— Seriously, Jessica, who would have thought you had one more gossip. -Tyler sneered.  
— Shut up, Tyler, just talk to Jessica. What's so exciting about Forks? – Lauren asked anxious.  
— Well I was on the board To Pick up some papers and arrived a man, who presented himself as representative of Isabella Swan and Natan something. He came to enroll the girl; it looks like she's in the second or third year. You remember that huge construction almost in the middle of the woods? That mansion? So, it's theirs, she's the daughter of Forks ' former chief of police, I think, and he's her brother. They're very wealthy. I talked to the man named Felix and he said the house has a cook and a maid. – Talked all at once, already thinking about how to conquer the new wealthy Bachelor of Forks.  
— And you believed it? Rich in Forks? Make me laugh. -Lauren has disdaed.  
— The Cullen's are rich and in Forks. – Mike Let it slip, making us laugh.  
— But they're a special case. – Lauren spoke acid.  
"But I talked to the butler, if they were poor, there would be no butler. -Jessica hit. -We need to make friends with the Swan girl. Decreed.  
-Hump, I just want to see. Lauren hated the novelty, although her thoughts were shocked by Jessica's, thinking about what she could do to win the rich Bachelor.  
"That was revealing, shall we, Edward? Let's get this over with. – Jasper guided me and headed towards the board.  
On the board when I got to the desk, it was soon arranged and stood up. She was an almost 60-year-old woman who had thoughts about me that made me uncomfortable. Jasper had been standing outside waiting for the perfect opportunity.  
— Hello Edward, how can I help you? – he said he tried to look as sensual as possible.  
_' You can tell me I do whatever you want. '_ Thought of making me very dull.  
"I would like to take a school statement, but I would need To Today. Would you help me? – I spoke trying without the most seductive possible, giving a conquering look.  
— C-C-of course. Let's go to the computer room and I'll do it now quickly To You. stammered.  
While I was out of the room with the secretary who was trying to seduce me, Jasper came in and realized that he had no trouble finding Isabella Swan's briefcase. He took a picture of all the information present on that file and left before the secretary even finished the statement.  
We left school with great information going straight home. Like everybody else, except Carlisle and me, they didn't hunt, they went hunting.  
I spent my time at home quiet trying in every way wanting the time to pass faster to be able to read the book, seeing that the time was not spent I was playing piano, I started with a melody known to me, since it was time from the last time I played . Soon the melody changed to a song I realized to be new, I was composing a song. I kept playing, knowing that my vampiresque mind would record everything. I didn't even notice when Esme and the others came from the hunt.  
_' Edward Is Playing? It's been a long time since the last time... '_ Alice thought.  
_' I think this is about Bellinha. '_ Emmett provoked me by thought.  
_' Oh, you Is Touching my son... '_ Esme arrived sitting on the stairs watching me and I changed music going to one that I had composed for her. When I touched the last chords, she clapped her hands.  
"I like it so much when you play, my son. You should play more often. – Esme spoke cheerful.  
-I agree. -Spoke Carlisle from the door announcing his arrival, which we had already noticed.  
-Shall we go back to reading? – Emmett spoke excited.  
-Calm down, I'm going to shower. – He spoke kissing Esme and climbing the stairs.  
We waited for Carlisle to settle down and when he went downstairs, we went to the meeting table.  
— Who wants to read? – Carlisle asked.  
I. -Emmett almost screamed.  
-All right. All yours. – Carlisle spoke sigh.  
— First, we got information. Her file says she's 16 years old, transferred from Phoenix, but she's got an al go that caught my eye. She hasn't studied since she was 14, she did a test before she was admitted in her sophomore year. So, while Carlisle was showering, I hacked into the network and saw a lot of medical records with her name. Most of a clinic where she was with an explicit recommendation that she should only be attended by women. -Jasper spoke.  
— Well, let's read To View If there's anything of you. -Carlisle commanded and Emmett all happy began reading.

_March 28, 2017_

_That Tuesday morning, when I woke up, I was in a good mood. I think the therapy sections are doing me good. I arranged it in a simple way, but that I considered valid. I noticed a different light coming through the window and almost moaning with disgust. The snow had now fastened itself to the ground and had frozen everything. I came back to get a overcoat that was hotter to amaze the cold and when I went down Cah was with a cup of coffee in his hand to give me. Natan was at the table eating scrambled eggs and reading the paper. — Good morning. – I greeted everyone. — Good morning. – responded almost to uni solo. I took the coffee in silence. Less than half an hour later I brush my teeth out to go to school. I felt excited for school today. And that was frightening, because if I were quite sincere with myself, I would know that my sudden interest in going to school had a name and a surname._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~-

I think we know who it is... – Rosalie spoke casually. — Edward Cullen, ladies and gentlemen. Mom's little cutie. -Emmett laughed. — Emmett you will be joking, or you will read the book. – said angrily. -That sucks. – He spoke but resumed reading. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_ I should avoid him after yesterday's conversation, since I suspected him. He will lie, and I had no good history with whom he lied to me. My father lied to me when he said he'd always be with me. My mother lied to me when she said she'd love me above anything. And Natan lied to me when he said everything would be all right. I was aware that we were totally opposed and that wouldn't change. I drove to high school and realized that my car had no trouble walking on the slippery floor of the ice. I arrived in high school and it was a little early, there were few parked cars. I went down the car with my bag on the side and I noticed something sparkling in the rear tires and I looked. I came close and got caught by memories that made me thrilled_

**~ ~ ~ Flashback on ~ ~ ~**  
**— Daddy you Is Doing? -I asked my dad while he was in the garage under a red pickup truck. **  
**-It's snoveling Bell's you should be home. – He spoke appearing under the car and giving me a beautiful smile. **  
**— Mom made hot chocolate. -I did. **  
**— Good can't reject hot chocolate. Daddy's just finishing up putting chains on the car tire To Do not glide in the snow. – He spoke while wiping his dirty hands with Grease. -Come on, my little ball, let's drink hot chocolate. -Spoke touching my nose. **  
**— I'm not a ball. I'm just having more clothes... Mom said I should wear this lot of coat To Do not get resf... Resf... A hard-on. Told. **  
**— Chilled sweetheart, you are the smartest 5-year-old girl I know. – He spoke laughing. **  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback Off ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
— What a cute child. -Esme spoke.  
"This love of father and daughter is so beautiful. -Carlisle spoke.  
"I wanted to have a child, a son like that. – Rosalie spoke with melancholy. Emmett looked at his wife with pity and continued reading.

_I was embarrassed by the memories that got me unannounced. _  
_I came out of memory with the sound of tires skidding into the ground, it was like high scratches. I looked up, shocked and saw several things at once. _  
_Edward Cullen was standing near his Volvo to several vacancies away from my looking at me with shocked face, there were people with the same expression of shock, but his face stood out. I looked at the side and realized where the deafening deck came from... There was a blue van, which I knew was from Tyler who was ungoverned and came gliding on the ice towards the back of my car, and I was on the collision course of the two cars._

I rosnei and I stood walking from one side to the other.  
— THIS CANNOT HAPPEN. – growled uneasy.  
-Calm down, Edward, let's View What happens. Remember we have beyond this book that is at the beginning 3 more books, if Isabella is the person who wrote all these journals, she Is Live sure. – Jasper ponged using his powers to control my nervousness.  
I closed my eyes trying to calm down.

_I closed my eyes, not wanting View The collision against my body, knowing that I would be crushed against the vehicles._

There was silence in the room, a silence of apprehension.  
_"Poor my son."_ I thought you were apprehensive.

_Something hit me on the ground, but not on the side I was waiting for. I hit my head the ground, being momentarily unguided. I felt something needing me against the ground and I tried to open my eyes. Because of the blow opening the eyes was difficult, I tried. I opened an eye and saw that I was lying behind a car next to mine._

— You didn't do it... You exposed us... For a human observer too much for her own good. You're aware of what you've done. – Rosalie spoke irritated.  
— I haven't done it yet, and what's the problem? I wasn't going to let her die. -I spoke revolted.  
— This will happen anyway if she finds out our secret, Edward. -she revolted. -Do you think this is a joke?  
"I want to remind you that this is a diary of what is hypothetically going to happen, we are reading to prevent errors from reoccurring. -Carlisle poned by making the tempera calm.  
— Can I continue? -Emmett spoke stressed. – Please and thank you.

_But I didn't have time to pay attention to anything else, because the van still kept coming towards me, I think the moment she hit the back of my car she made a sort of curve and was coming gliding where I was. _  
_A low voice warned me that someone was with me, and the voice was easily recognizable. Two long hands were prophetically in front of me and the van stopped a few millimeters away. Both hands made a go in the van, they moved so quickly that I couldn't keep up. _  
_One of them was grabbing the bottom of the car, and something was pulling my legs like I was a rag doll until I was wrapped in a fetal position. _  
_The van's thudging in the end with the car next to mine made my ears ache, the van dropped with the glass on the floor, totally tumbling down, exactly where my legs had been. _  
_Everything was silent for a thousandth of a second before it began an endless shouting, desperate people calling for help and trying to contact us. Everything was out of focus, there was a body holding me against the ground and I knew very well who it was. Edward Cullen's voice in my ear was the most focused thing I realized._

"I'm not a cop." -Emmett sneered.  
— Are you going to read or do funny? I said embarrassed by the thoughts I heard from my family making them all take off.  
Emmett stretched his tongue To Me before I read it again.

_Bella? You all right, huh? _  
_Yes. -I spoke with the strangled voice. I tried to sit more on my head and made me more conscious of Edward's body glued to mine. _  
_— Calm down, you hit your head hard. I think you should lie down. _  
_— There, but it's cold. – I challenged feeling my head throbbing. He gave me a half-laugh and freed me from his grip, sitting down. _  
_"You will come to us. – He spoke. _  
_— How do you... Got here so fast? – He also wanted to know with his head throbbing. _  
_"I was right on your side, Bella. – Was Shocked at the ease with which he lied To Me. In the end everyone lied to me. _  
_I looked at him with the expression that could be considered pure disappointment, for this was a serious deviation. _  
_Then the crowd came to us, people screaming with tears in their eyes. Calling us and commanding what Be Done to get us out of there. _  
_— Don't move, we'll get Tyler out first. -Someone warned me, and I remembered my classmate who should be more injured than me right now. _  
_There was a lot of activity around us. _  
_I tried again to raise and once again the cold hands of Edward arrested my body. _  
_— Be quiet for now, please. You hit your head hard, and I'm afraid I might have a little bit more damage. – he asked. _  
_— You were far away from me, 4 or 5 cars. I saw it. – I signed my thesis. _  
_His expression stiffened and he once again lied. _  
_-I wasn't. _  
_-Yes, I was._  
_— Bella... _  
_-I saw you. -I hit my foot. _  
_I realized that maybe the teachers had arrived at the scene when I heard adult voices asking everyone to stay away. _  
_— Bella I was standing with you, and There I took you out of the way. -He looked at me with lovely eyes that led me on. _  
_— I hope it's worth living lying. Don't treat me crazy. I've seen You. -said firm. _  
_— Please Bella. Trust me. – He asked for a failed voice. _  
_— Do you promise to explain to me later? demanded. _  
_— Is Good. – said in a voice that I could swear that again he was lying To Me._

— Dude if you want to get a handle on Bellinha you better stop lying To She. – Emmett counseled.  
Jura? And say what? I'm a vampire. -I spoke exasperated.  
— It was just advice. – he said with his hands raised.  
— I agree with Emmett; you Is Lying to She always. She's too observative, and from what I can see, she doesn't like lies. – Alice reported.  
— Read Emmett. hummed.

_It took a few paramedics and three teachers to pull the van to the point of the Apple get to us. Edward denied his stretcher and when I tried to do the same, he ratted me out saying that I had hit his head hard. _  
_I almost died of humiliation when they put the neck guard on, and I went on the gurney. It is to make the situation worse Natan arrived with his Austin calling my name while I entered the ambulance. _  
_Bella? – Natan spoke distance. _  
_— Is All right, Nat. – I could talk before closing the door and I see my brother seeking information from the paramedics. _  
_When they pulled me away from the car, I could see that there was a distinct cavity on the side of the car, which was the outline of Edward's shoulder. As if he had been strong enough to damage the structure. Was that even possible? _  
_There near the Volvo was his family, all with shocked and angry expressions. I think the fact that he saved me was no reason for them to be happy. I think I have new enmties. I shugaged with that perspective. _

-Oh man, now Bellinha thinks we don't like her. -Emmett said he was upset.  
— We'll never be friends like that. – Alice was on the wave. While Rosalie and Jasper were rolling their eyes for being soft.  
"She is so observative. – Esme mutated.

_I tried to find a logical solution, a chance of what had happened, anything that wouldn't make me look crazy. We arrived at the hospital and I felt more and more idiotic on top of that Gurney, and the fact that Edward walked into the hospital by his own feet made me more stressed still. _  
_They put me in. An emergency room with lots of beds. A nurse came to take my blood pressure and measure my temperature. _  
_There was one more noise of people entering the hospital and a stretcher was brought and there was Tyler all covered in blood with bandages and he was much worse than me. He stared at me eagerly until I came near my bed, where he stood beside me. _  
_-Bella, I'm sorry. I lost control of the car because of the snow... – it said quickly. _  
_— Is All right, by the way, you look pretty bad. Are you okay? – I talked with him while the nurse took off the bandages leaving in evidence superficial cuts and a longer cut that I bet had to take points. _  
_He just ignored me. _  
_-I thought I was going to kill you. I was going so fast... – he kept apologizing. _  
_He sniffled when the nurse touched his face lightly. What a soft boy. _  
_— No need to worry... We're fine. -I said I was trying to end the matter. _  
_— How did you get out of the way so fast? It was so fast 1 hour you were there and then you were gone. _  
_— Um, Edward Cullen took me in the way. – I replied not wanting to lie, so I told the truth that I knew. _  
_Cullen? I didn't see him. Is he all right? Questioned. _  
_— Is Yes, he was not obliged to wear a neck protector nor to use the stretcher. – I spoke Bitterish _  
_They took me to the X-ray room. I told her there was nothing wrong with me and in the end I was right. No severe concussion. I wanted to leave, but the nurse wouldn't let me. He said I had to wait for the discharge with the doctor. _  
_So, I was trapped in the emergency room with Tyler and his constant excuses, no matter what I was talking about, he wouldn't shut up. I closed my eyes trying to ignore him, while he kept apologizing promising to repay me. _  
_-Did she sleep? – asked a musical voice making my eyes open. _

_— Musical voice? Who is it? -Emmett sneered. _  
_— Emmett wants to stop interrupting reading and reading at once. -I said irritated. _  
_— Our Eddie this is lack of sex, S-E-X-O. -He talked about making everyone laugh. _  
_Emmett ignored my angry face and continued reading. _

_Edward was standing on the side of my bed, smiling maliciously To Me, as if I knew I was with my eyes closed To Ignore Tyler. _  
_— Edward, I'm sorry-Tyler started gushing his lamed again. _  
_Edward raised his hand to stop what would be a series of excuses. _  
_— No problem. – said without giving him a second look. Going to sit on the edge of his bed Mm and carting and smiling_.

— Did you sit near bloody Tyler? That means that the blood attraction of the Swan girl does know self-control Is But height. – Carlisle spoke surprised.  
— It's not just the blood he's attracted to. -Emmett provoked and read again.

_-So, what did the nurse say? -I wanted to know. _  
_"I had no serious damage, but still refuse to let me leave. -I spoke with rage. -How are you not in a bed too. – I wanted to see the injustice of the situation. _  
_I have my contacts. Mocked. -I came to free you. – he said and I more than I was in a hurry I stood, unbalancing me then making him hold me. _  
_At this time a doctor turned the corridor, causing my chin to fall. He was young, blond and handsome. His skin was as clear as Edward Cullen's, and his eyes were the same color too. That should be Edward's father. _  
_— Then Isabella Swan – Dr. Cullen said in a quiet voice. – How are you feeling? – questioned looking at my chart. _  
_-I'm fine. – I have spoken in a definitive way. _  
_He turned on the light box and put in my X-rays. _  
_— Your X-rays look good to me. Your head Is Hurting. I heard you hit your head pretty hard. Spoke. _  
_-I'm fine. -I spoke looking and narrowing my eyes to Edward. _  
_The doctor groped his fingers gently through my skull and realized when at a certain point I shudgers. _  
_Hurts? _  
_— Actually, no, it could be a lot worse. I spoke and heard a laugh next to me and realized that Edward was laughing at me. I searched his eyes for him. _  
_-Your brother is in the waiting room, go home and come back if you feel anything, like dizziness. I'm going to pass a pain remedy in case you need to sleep. – he said. And then I got up from the chair where I was. _  
_— Are you going back to school? -I asked Edward, narrowing his eyes when he laughed at my question. _  
_— Well, someone needs to say it's all right, isn't it? – Mocked, laughing at what appeared to be an inner joke. _  
_— In fact, it seems that most students are in the waiting room. – Doctor Cullen spoke smiling. _  
_Jesus. Gemi. _  
_— Do you want to stay? – He raised an eyebrow. _  
_Can't? – I asked hopeful thinking about staying in a room until things accepted. _  
_-Sure, I'll Put In the serum. – He laughed when I got up in a jump from the chair I was in and it wasn't just him. Edward Cullen seemed to have taken the day off to laugh._  
_— You were very lucky, Isabella. -The doctor spoke while he signed my release. _  
_— Lucky was that Edward Cullen was there. -I said giving him a hard look at Edward. _  
_-Yes, that was very lucky. – he looked a fraction of a second in the direction of Edward and went out to meet Tyler. _  
_As soon as the doctor turned his back to meet Tyler, I turned to Edward. _  
_-Can we talk now? Asked. _  
_He walked away from me, squeezing his jaw when he spoke. _  
_"Your brother is waiting for you. _  
_I looked at the doctor and Tyler and whispered to him. _  
_— I want to talk to you privately. – I spoke in a low, hard voice, in a voice that did not allow no response. _  
_He turned his back on me and walked in broad strides to the corridor, making me practically run to accompany him. As soon as we turned into the corner of the corridor, he turned to me in a very, very, very hard way, causing me to hit his chest. _  
_— What do you want? – asked Rude. _  
_I flinchand my tone of voice came out in a different way that I wanted. _  
_— You owe me an explanation. _  
_"I saved you, I owe you nothing." – returned in a more crude way than before._

— Why are you being so rude? – Alice asked Braba.  
— I think it's the best way to end the questions.  
— You're an idiot. – Rosalie spoke and threw her hair aside.  
— So, you will conquer it. – Emmett spoke shaking his head from one side to the other.  
— Emmett Continue reading before Edward's feelings make me explode. -Jasper spoke and sent me a warning look.

_"You promised me. -said he was not the professional liar. _  
_— Bella, you Is Having delusions. You don't know what you're talking about. _  
_His tone was somewhat sharp, causing something in me to break. _  
_— There's nothing wrong with me. -I returned bitter and he stared at me curious. _  
_— What do you want, Bella? -Asked Acid. _  
_— I want the truth, how you got close to me so fast, when I saw you away and how you lifted the van with your hands... – I spoke nervously. _  
_— Do you think I lifted the van with my hand? That's a joke. – Mocked me by making me look away. _  
_— I want to know why I'm lying To You. -I spoke hard and bitter. _  
_— No one will believe you. – Mocked once more. _  
_— I don't intend to tell anyone. _  
_-I don't understand. – Froed on the forehead. _  
_— Unlike you I don't have the habit of lying and much less breaking promises. -I talked hard and he gave me a frosty look. _  
_— You could thank. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead. -he threw it in my face causing me to retreat. _  
_Thank you. -I spoke sincerely. _  
_— You won't forget, right? Questioned. _  
_Not. – I was sincere again. _  
_-Well, in that case I hope you enjoy being disappointed. -Said and a silence settled. _  
_— Why did you bother then? – I questioned frigid. _  
_-I don't know. -Talked about turning the coast and leaving me planted there. _  
_— Wrong answer, Edward. – I spoke disappointed seeing him away giving a half stop and then continuing to leave._

— Very wrong answer, Edward. – Emmett spoke with a disappointed tone.  
-What we do with it. -Jasper lied with his head.  
— What did you want? -I said stressed out.  
— Let him learn. -He spoke laughing.

_I was so disappointed it took some time for me to move. I walked to the waiting room watching almost everyone in the school waiting and Natan with Angela in the corner. He came towards me as soon as he saw me. _  
_-I'm fine, Nat. Can we go home? -I asked wanting to be alone. _  
_— What did Dr. Cullen say? – Questioned concerned. _  
_-That I'm great, can we go home? -I asked a lot of angry people who stared at me. _  
_"I'll take you to the materials, Bella. – Angela proposed. _  
_-Thank you. -I talked about finding Nathan's Austin in the parking lot. _  
_— Want to ride Angel? -Natan asked melted. _  
_-Maybe, my car is in school. If you can take me there. -she spoke embarrassed. _  
_Let's? -said irritated with all that melation. _  
_We went to the high school to take Angela and realized that my car was no longer there, I think Felix was quite sure already caught. _  
_I came home, took a shower and ate something. Then Cah hugged me a lot and made me recommendations to sleep well. _  
_I climbed up the stairs and put a pyjamas lying on my bed and sleeping right after. That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen._

— Wow, was it an erotic dream? -Emmett sneered and I growl at him.  
— Calm down, guys, let's keep reading. Who wants to read from now on? – Carlisle inquired and Esme was prontified.  
— Let's Go View What awaits us. -She said she was turning the page and starting to read


	5. Chapter 4- Ivitations

**Previous chapter — Wow, is it a erotic dream? -Emmett sneered and I growl at him. — Calm down, guys, let's keep reading. Who wants to read from now on? – Carlisle inquired and Esme was prontified. — Let's see what awaits us. -She said she was turning the page and starting to read.**

Chapter 4 – Invitations.

_In the dream it was all dark, but I could see from afar Edward Cullen from shore to me, I tried to call and talk to him, but the more I called and the more I tried to reach him, but he was distant from me. No matter what I did, nothing would make me go near him. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _  
Macabre too. – Emmett spoke in a burlap; he was expecting a super erotic dream. — Emmett... – I warned when he started fantasizing about ' the erotic dream '. — Boys... Please are you? – Esme said giving us a stern look and getting back to reading. ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
_March 29, 2017_

_I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep anymore, so I went to my studio to draw, I spent half the night awake drawing. So, when it dawned I came down the stairs after getting ready [1], I realized that I came down a little earlier than usual, since the Cah was still preparing the pancakes. _  
_— Good morning Cah. -I said sitting in the kitchen countertop chair. _  
_— Good morning girl. 'm Finishing a fresh coffee. – He spoke while turning to the pans and finishing making the pancakes and Natan came down the stairs tidy. _  
_-Good morning. Bella the lawyer called. He said the process has been underway. -Said kissing me and I got static. _  
_— That means...-I said happy. _  
_— It means that within 1 month at most we will be in front of the judge with a guard application program. Explained. _  
_— OH MY GOD, NATAN... – I spoke the hugging. -We have to fix everything... The room. OH, MY GOD! No 'm Believing that. -I talked lively. _  
_-Calm down, Bella, it may take time. One step at a time. -Spoke to me calming down. _  
_— You've given me the happiest news of my entire life. -I spoke smiling. _  
_— Well now eat and then school, ordered. _  
_— Yes, Dad. -I spoke of a false salute._

-What a weird talk. Who is this child? -Jasper spoke.  
— It may be a brother or sister of theirs. – Emmett said remembering that Isabella's mother married Phil.-but I think I found someone who says, ' OH MY GOD ' as much as Alice. – Emmett provoked, making the Shorty gives Language to He.  
When Esme returned to reading, she was laughing and shaking her head.

_— Natan... I want to talk to you about Angela. -I spoke after having breakfast. _  
_He siged before he spoke. _  
_— I 'm Liking her for real, I'm going to talk to her Especially. And if after all she still wants to try something with me, I'm going to dive upside down. – He spoke by passing his hands through his head. _  
_— You know that from the moment we get Brian's custody, it's good that you mature in relationships too. Brian no longer has a mother; I think at least his father must provide a feeling of family To He. No 'm Speaking of Aunty, of friends, 'm Speaking of father, mother, brothers...-I spoke holding his hands. _  
_-I know, I'm going to talk to Angela. – He spoke giving me a kiss on the forehead and Rising up. _  
_"I owe Brian a life, thanks to what happened he has no mother and is involved in a judicial war. But I promise I'll do anything to make him as happy as possible here in Forks, in this House. – I talked about raising and giving a hug in Natan. _  
_— Bell S... – tried to say, but I cut it. I knew he'd say I wasn't guilty, but I knew more than that it was a lie. _  
_— Please Nat... I'il For the College Is? -I gave a hasty kiss on him getting my purse is rushing out._

— I don't 'm Understanding anything else. Natan has a son and Bellinha blames herself for the death of the kid's mother? Humans die easy, I don't understand why of it Feel guilty. -Emmett talked about the situation.  
"Maybe something happened on her day of remembrance. You remember she said she owed Natan a lot? – Rosalie explained.  
— But Regardless of what has happened... She takes a big guilt in the back, a guilt for the unfair visa, since her own brother doesn't agree. – Alice spoke revolted.  
— Humans are different, they are very dominated by emotion. Seeming as our species when copulates with the companion for the first time, the emotions emerge as a snowball, most often the emotion beats the feed to humans. – Jasper explained and by his mind I could see that the frenzy of copulating with the partner for the vampire is very large.  
-Putz, copulate? Even though we have a virgin vampire here, we can talk about having sex with my dear good man. But having sex for the first time with our partners only loses to the moment she stays in the ' fertile period ' for what I've heard. A vampire only enters the fertile period of 10 years and say I'm almost an event when they become pregnant. So far none of the house has gotten pregnant. Rosalie tried the last first and Esme only in four years, right? -Emmett asked, and I wondered how the hell we had gotten on that subject.  
— Yes, unfortunately... – Spoke sad Esme.  
— Emmett... – Carlisle spoke by passing his arms around Esme.  
— At least we have the opportunity to have children if we want to. From what I hear, royalty has had a new heir this year. The 1 among the 3 larges. That's a hope, right? – Alice said bouncy, animating Esme Who returned the reading.

_The month that followed the accident brought different things. First because I became the center of attention. _  
_Tyler was impossible, following me and obsessed with apologizing and rewarding me anyway. Although I told him 1 million times that it was not cause for concern and that nothing much had happened, she pretended dementia and did not hear me, so much that on the second day of persecution I want to beat him to death with my purse. I know, it was a little ghoulish, but the mental imagery made me feel better. When I commented on the fact with my psychologist, she was worried that I would be developing a post-traumatic disorder, but I knew that no, I was just fed up with Tyler's pursuit. Tyler reminded me of when he chased me, and I felt sick to my soul with it._  
_Tyler chased me all over the corner, escorting me to my classes and waiting at the door, sitting right now on the table I sat in the cafeteria, making me sick. And that helped the therapy sections that reminded me of everything made me have nightmares._

I rosnei with it, as he dares to Pursue it.  
— Our Maybe she's exaggerating, I think Tyler's just trying to redeem himself. – Rosalie spoke shocked.  
— Yes, I believe so, but depending on the trauma she has, it turns into a huge evil To Her. I think somehow, she's aware that he's not trying to harm her since she didn't cut him. I think it's psychological, she Is Fighting the Demons themselves. – Carlisle explained.  
— That's complicated. – Alice spoke without understanding.  
Esme was quiet without making any comments and continued reading.

_By the end of the first week I was tired physically and mentally, couldn't sleep an entire Noire of sleep and started losing weight. So, until the beginning of the second week of the accident I was thinner, with lots of dark circles and full of sleeping pills._  
_One good thing in my little world of disaster was Natan and Angela, they had signed up and she was giving much moral support in Brian's process. _  
_I tried to play a little responsibility on Edward, since I was the center of attention for the accident. So, but one thing that helped to deteriorate my mood was Edward Cullen's attitude after the accident. _  
_No one seemed concerned about Edward, even though I had said a million times that he was the hero and repeated the lie for himself he did not deserving. Well, he saved my life and how he even threw it in my face that he owed me nothing. But as I did not like lies, I had lied for him as a reward. And though all the people claim they didn't see Edward Cullen standing on my side before the collision, I tried to be as convincing as possible. _  
_Even though no one had seen him near me before the collision, they had so little seen them far and soon I realised the why no one was paying attention to Edward so much when I was. It's a pity. _  
_Edward was never surrounded by people like me and never had a brave one to ask how he was. Actually, People felt frightened when the subject was the Cullen's. These in turn were Always at the same table, never eating. You don't want to be very different. Throughout the month that the accident happened, the sections of therapies makes me a relive everything that had happened, so besides not being able to sleep well I did not eat very well either. Natan very concerned had marked a consultation with nutritionist and threatened me. With Brian's custody hearing coming up, either I ate right, or I wasn't going to watch in Phoenix the audience. _  
_Edward Cullen was ignoring my existence relays, nor did he and none of his brothers look in my direction again he'd sit next to me in biology class, but it was like I didn't exist. To Times I caught myself asking if he didn't regret getting me out of the van, sometimes I thought it was better if he hadn't taken me away. So, when I told my doctor that I sometimes wanted to be dead, he diagnosed me with the principle of depression and my sections started to be three times a week._

— Um, I figured this could happen. She's been repressing for a long time about everything. Now with therapy, Tyler's pursuit and after the accident the way Edward's reaction seems to have been too much for her. I wonder what kind of trauma she has. – Carlisle tried to evaluate the clinical picture.  
Depression? Isn't that a little heavy? -I wanted to know.  
— Heavy for an ordinary person, it seems that this girl has traumas beyond an ordinary person. – He returned me making me feel a little more guilty than I was feeling.

_I wanted to talk to him, the last time we spoke, we were very angry. Actually, I was more injured than furious, so at home I thought, maybe I should just thank and forget, if he had saved me was the only decent thing I could do. So, when the day after the accident came, I was grateful. _  
_I arrived in high school and was willing to talk to him without demanding anything, just ask to thank you. And he was already sitting when I got to biology class, he was looking forward to seeming oblivious to my arrival until I decided to talk. _  
_— Good morning, Edward. – said trying to be as gentle as possible. _  
_He looked at me as if he had been born the 3 eyes on my face and in a fraction of a second looked forward as if I had not spoken to him. And that was the last contact I had with him, even though we're all biology classes together I don't pay attention to him more than he does to me._

— Our Edward so you will never give a hooker in the Bellinha, Is Difficult my son. I'm going to give you a handbook on how to treat women. – Emmett sneered and my mood that was no longer good worsened. It sounded like I was just out of line.

_I was devastated. And the dreams continued. Until it happened..._

_April 28, 2017_

_Friday morning before he gave the school Jessica called me, to ask permission to invite Mike to the ball that would have in two weeks where the girls should invite the boys. I didn't understand at first why she Want my permission. _  
_— Are you sure you're okay with that? I thought you were going to invite him... – she said by phone. _  
_— I have Jessica, I probably won't be in the day here. I'll be taking a little trip. I said, remembering that I needed to go to Port Angeles and see my new store ready and settle the details of the inauguration. _  
_-Are you sure you're not going? It's going to be fun. – I almost laughed at her trying to make an invitation, clearly being forced and false. I thanked him anyway, running to get ready2__and have coffee. When I went down Natan reminded me that next Friday would be Brian's custody trial. _  
_I got out of the house and came to school on top of the loop. Jessica was there and gave me a sad smile when she saw me in trigonometry class, she was quiet all the time and I thought it was pretty weird. I decided not to ask why I had an idea of what could be... And that was confirmed when later that day Mike accompanied me to biology class and was strangely quiet. When I sat in the usual chair too early, Edward Cullen was already there, but I ignored him as always and Mike pulled the subject. _  
_-So, Jessica invited me to the dance. – he said a little dull looking away. _  
_-Wow, that's great, Mike. – I spoke with as much animation as I could. _  
_— Well... – said looking at me and clearly not content with my enthusiasm. -I told her I'd think about it. _  
_-Oh, why Mike? Did any of the other girls invite you? – I tried to sound as understanding as possible. _  
_— No, well... I was thinking you wouldn't be thinking of inviting me? – Asked Straight. I had a glimpse of Edward Cullen looking in my direction as if to wait min in the answer. _  
_"I won't be in town, Mike, so..." I tried to tell him not to hurt him. _  
_"Won't you be able to go another day? -Said Implative. _  
_— Not sadly. But you should say yes to Jessica, it's rude to leave a lady waiting. -I was subtle._

Subtle? – Rosalie laughed. – Subtle as an elephant. – Laughed again.  
— She's very funny. I never imagined a human's thoughts would be so funny. – Emmett laughed, being accompanied by the others.

_When Mike's going to sit on your desk, I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers on my temples, as if it wasn't enough of everything I've been through. It was still my fault you said no to Mike. _  
_Mr. Banner came to the room and started talking. I whispered and against my will I opened my eyes. Edward Cullen was looking at me full of curiosity, his black eyes stared at me making it impossible to look away. I was in that prison until he had to answer a question from the professor. As soon as I was Free of your eyes, I hid my face behind my hair and ignored it until the end of the class._  
_When the signal rang as fast as I could, I gathered my books of coast To Him. _  
_Bella? – his voice sang my name causing me to turn mechanically towards him. _  
_-What? The world Is Ending and you're talking to me again? – I was ironic and acidic. _  
_After his lips squirted trying to hide a smile. _  
_-Not really. Justified. I stared at him for 3 seconds before I got back on my back. To He's packing up my stuff. _  
_He waited patiently as long as I recollect myself from the hatred I was feeling at that moment. _  
_— What do you want from me, Edward? -I asked straight. _  
_— I'm sorry. I know I'm being very rude, but that way you better believe me. -spoke of what could be the worst excuse of all time. _  
_— Believing in you? -I made a joke, making him remember the last time I believed him. _  
_"We better not be friends. – he simply spoke. _  
_"Our pity, we lost great things to each other. -said sarcastic and left the room with my hatred coming out._

"That's how you do ladies and gentlemen. -Emmett sneered.  
"She left you talking to yourself. – Jasper laughed.  
— You deserved Edward. – Alice defended Isabella. While everyone laughed.

_The rest of the day was almost normal. _  
_At the exit Erick came to talk to me and invited me to the ball and Edward passed by precisely at that time is I could see him laugh while I uncomfortably tried to give an ' out ' in Erick. _  
_Already in the car, I was standing behind Edward Cullen waiting for his brothers to get in the car. This was causing a small traffic jam. Tyler was on the side of my door knocking on my window. _  
_— Sorry, Tyler, 'm Trapped here. _  
_-Oh, I know. I just wanted to ask you something. -My Jesus this is not happening... I tried to stay passive remembering that he was not guilty. _  
_— You intend to call me to the Dance? – it went straight. _  
_-No, I'll be out of town. – said short, but without being rude. _  
_-Oh, Mike told me, but I thought it was just an excuse to get rid of him. – He spoke smiling. And I was very angry, but it was his fault. Which would make him think that if I had invented an apology, she wouldn't serve him. _  
_-I'm sorry, I'll be out of town. -I was a little rude. _  
_-All right, we got the next one. – Spoke and left without waiting for an answer. _  
_I looked forward and I could swear to see Edward Cullen laughing at me, as if he could hear everything we were talking about. I just buffed and at that moment his brothers had gotten into the car and he was gone._

— Having fun watching Bellinha reject rival Eddie. -Emmett sneered.  
— Leave your brother alone, Emmett. -Esme tried to sound Braba.  
— But that's funny that you can't deny. -Spoke of shoulders.

_I came home truly stressed... I tried to be abstracting, but it's settled. My phone rang around 9 p.m. and I went to meet and saw a restricted number. I answered it anyway. _  
_Hello? – I questioned it as soon as I attended. _  
_"Hello, my little Doll, I was dying to miss your voice. 'm Calling You to Say that soon, soon I will find out where you are. And when I Get out of here, we will fulfill our destiny together. – The voice of my nightmares spoke on the other side and hung up immediately and at that moment I went into frenzy. All the pain I had tried desperate to erase from my system came in a unique way. The despair that voice brought with memories, left my body out of itself. _  
_I climbed the stairs wanting to make that pain end and, in that desperation, and I took eight pills of calming that I had, and there I felt my conscience being taken. It came to my mind all the good and the bad that I had passed. And last I saw his face, Edward Cullen._

THAT? -I almost screamed. – What the hell does she Is Doing? – growled apprehensive while walking from one side to the other.

_At that moment all I remember were flash... Natan breaking into my door and yelling at me while I was asking to call the ambulance. He stuck his hand down my throat several times and put me under the shower trying to make the pills vomit. The ambulance arriving shortly afterwards, Natan desperate with me in the ambulance and then everything completely erased._

-What happened? -I asked terrified.  
— She attempted suicide... – Emmett replied, and everybody looked at his face kind of like ' JURA '  
"We know, did she get it? – Rosalie inquied.  
— Read this soon Their Mother – I spoke nervous.

_When I woke up I was in Forks ' hospital bed, Natan was on my side and when he saw that I had woken up ran to call the nurse. _  
_Bella? Oh my God, Bell's. I thought you were going to die. How do you do that to me again. -Spoke crying and hugging me. _  
_Natan? What... How long am I here? -wanted to know without having much notion of time. _  
_— A little over 8 hours. I managed to make you play To Off some of the pills, but when we got here you went through a stomach wash. I was so terrified. How did that happen, Bella? I thought you were fine, doing the therapy sections. I noticed you were losing weight and you weren't getting any sleep, but Dr. Daniella said this could happen because you were reminiscing. – spoke while trying and helping to sit. _  
_— Oh sick... Natan He called me. -I spoke weak. _  
_-What? I didn't hear you... – and before I could tell Dr. Cullen came into the room. _  
_— Isabella, how are you now? – He spoke by conferring some of the apparatus on my side. _  
_-A little nauseated. I can go To House? -I asked not wanting to be in that hospital. _  
_-Well, we need to talk. You've tried suicide and you're going to have to stay in the hospital until tomorrow morning, but first the hospital psychologist will be here to talk to you. From now on you'll be doing therapy sections here at Forks Hospital as well. I hope you know you were very lucky this time, you could have died. – Me Gave A Scolding and I bit the cheek To Don't make it clear To Him that when a person Attempts suicide the goal is death._

— Even in a situation Be How funny she is. – Emmett laughed relieving tension, making me feel more relieved.  
— Thank God there was no more serious damage. – Carlisle said relieved.

_-Doctor Cullen, I can talk to you privately. – Natan asked and while he is the doctor they would go to the corridor in front of my room. I could see the two of them talking and I knew that Natan was explaining my situation to him. _  
_After a while, Natan came back and said I was released. I knew the Why Right on the face. Even though I wasn't famous, my family was. And all we didn't want was for everyone to know what happened. _  
_I got out of the hospital that Saturday morning and came home where I received a sermon and affection from Cah and Felix, both in tears. And only after I was installed, I could talk to Natan. _  
_Natan? -I called when he went to my bathroom and confiscated all the remedies, which from that day on would be Cah's responsibility. _  
_Hi. – Though he knew that my condition led me to extreme attitudes he was upset. _  
_— Phil... He called me. He said when he finds out where we are, he'll come after me. I spoke as I looked at my hands. -This nightmare will never end. _  
_After I told him what happened to Natan he spent 1 hours furious calling God and the world. At the end of that day, my phone was switched. My house received differentiated technological security and the lawyer was here too. _  
_I spent the weekend like this._

_May 01, 2017_

_When the second arrived, I stood reluctant. I dressed in a discreet way3__I had coffee and before leaving Natan reminded me that today he would take me and fetch because we would have therapy section. _  
_Natan left me at the school door and when I came in, I went through the bag and the key to my car crashed, before I could lower To Picking up white hands had taken them out of the pool of water. _  
_Edward was right in front of me. _  
_— How did you do it? -I wanted to know. _  
_"I lowered it and took it. – He spoke by opening a smile. _  
_— Not that. How do you do that? Come out of nowhere. demanded. _  
_— It's not my fault if you're distracted too fast. – his voice was profound. _  
_— And why the traffic jam on Friday? I thought you were trying to ignore me and not try to kill me with irritation. _  
_— Oh, that was for Tyler. – Spoke Laughing to Me. _  
_— You...-I spoke with hatred. _  
_-I'm not trying to ignore you. Continued. _  
_— So, you Is Trying to kill me with irritation? Since the van and anything else was unsuccessful. -I spoke acid. _  
_The rage passed through his eyes and he looked at me as if he condemned me. And at that moment I knew why, doctor Cullen though professional should not hide from his family what happens to his patients. _  
_— You are extremely absurd. -his voice was harsh. At that moment I want to explode and shout but knowing that I could not turn my back To Him and kept walking even with my rage appearing. _  
_Waiting. -Spoke while I walked in broad strides, he easily accompanied me. _  
_-I'm sorry, that was rude. I know. -Spoke as we walked, and I ignored him. -I'm not saying it's not true, Anyway Was rude. -Talked me confused._

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard. -Emmett spoke shaking his head. – We have so much to teach you, Jasper. – continued with a dispirited voice.  
— First thing, if you're going to apologize for one thing you're going to do again soon after not apologizes. – Jasper spoke discouraged as well. -This relationship is going to be tough.  
— What relationship? -I asked stressed.  
— Continue reading Mom, let's show him what we're talking about.

_— That's the worst apology I've ever received. Why don't you just leave me alone? -I spoke between teeth walking to the entrance of the cafeteria. _  
_"I want to ask you something. – He spoke laughing, seeming to be in a good mood again. _  
_-Whatever. What do you want? -I went straight. _  
_— I was wondering if on Saturday, you know on Prom Day... In almost two weeks... _  
_— You Is Trying to be funny? Because I don't see any grace. – Interrupted Turning me To Him and narrowing my eyes. _  
_Your expression was fun. _  
_— Can I finish? -I took my shoulders. _  
_"I saw him say you're going to Port Angeles and then to Seattle, and I was wondering if you wouldn't like a ride? _  
_That? -I said no idea what that means._

Guy 'm Even thrilled. You've arranged a lady excuse To Talk to her. -Emmett said he was patting me in the back.  
"I thought hell was going to freeze before he got to it. – Rosalie said looking at her fingernails.

_— Would you like a ride? – asked again. _  
_— With whom? -Said floating. _  
_With Me? -said slowly as if to explain this to a child. _  
_— EU, why? -I asked stunned. _  
_— Well I was planning to go to Seattle for the next few weeks... So, I thought you might like a ride. – from where he had taken this idea. _  
_— My car works very well. Thank you. -I walked back and he rode with me side by side. _  
_— But think, To To go in two cars when we can not pollute the planet so much. _  
_— THAT's not your business. -I was rude. _  
_— Pollution is everyone's business. _  
_"I sincerely try not to accompany you, Edward. Are you playing a game with me? You ignore me and talk to me; you ignore me again and here we are? Is this some kind of a disturbance or a fetish? – I did the thick Again. -Or are you trying to be nice to me because you knew what happened? _  
_"I wish it hadn't happened. _  
_— But it happened... What does that have to see You? -I talked and turned to walk again and he held me arm turning me to him again. _  
_— Please... Look I said it would be better if we weren't friends and not that I didn't want to be. _  
_— Oh... Thank you for clarifying everything. You're the clarity in person. -I was ironic. _  
_"It would be better if you weren't my friend Bella, but I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. -said with the velvety voice making me once again get confused. Was that it? Our boy was the riddle himself._

— Was that a statement? No... Seriously, Edward? -Emmett spoke jumping.  
-Oh, my God, that was certainly a statement. Alice hugged me.  
— Calm down, from what I've seen I'll try to be friends with her. I said, trying to put some sense into their heads.  
-Oh, I'm going to have one more daughter/Nora. -She said she was thrilled.  
"It's all over. -I said I saw them making plans.  
They stayed a while, until Carlisle asked for silence and told Esme to continue reading.

_His eyes were so intense as he pronounced the last sentence, his velvety and seductive voice. _  
_— Are you going to Seattle with me? – he asked very intensely. _  
_Still unable to talk about how surprised I was, I just shook my head. _  
_He smiled briefly, before his face became serious. _  
_— You should really try to stay away from me, Bella. Warned. -See you in class. _  
_He turned and left to the same place we had come._


	6. Capítulo 5 - Tipo Sanguíneo

**_Previous Chapter_**

**_His eyes were so intense as he pronounced the last sentence, his velvety and seductive voice._**

**_— _****_Are you going to Seattle with me? – he asked very intensely._**

**_Still unable to talk about how surprised I was, I just shook my head._**

**_He smiled briefly, before his face became serious._**

**_— _****_You should really try to stay away from me, Bella. Warned. -See you in class._**

**_He turned and left to the same place we had come._**

Chapter 5 – Blood Type

— Dude that was... You've declared yourself to Bellinha. – Emmett spoke shocked.

— You are almost in a relationship. – Alice spoke of giving the famous Pulinhos.

"Don't exaggerates Alice, he hasn't even taken a grip on her yet. – Emmett spoke malicious.

Get? Edward is a gentleman Emmett; he's going to ask her to date. -Esme defended me. -You're going to ask her to date, right, son? -He looked at Me hopeful.

-I'm going to... -I spoke and scratched my throat after I clarified my mind. -I mean, we're just friends. I talked and everyone gave me a corner look like I knew I was lying.

I went to English class, totally out of it, and I didn't even realize that the class had started a while ago when I came in.

— Thank you for giving us the pleasure of your presence, Miss Swan. – My teacher said in a tone of affront, I murmued an excuse and sat in my place a little Corad with the recent attention of everyone in the room. I could tell that Mike wasn't sitting as usual by my side, and even though he didn't want a pang of guilt, it hit me. But he and Erick are waiting for me at the door when class is over.

The rain had finally given a truce, so the beach over the weekend was a very possible possibility to happen.

Mike seemed to get back to normal when we talked about the beach this weekend, I tried to look lively to redeem myself.

But still I couldn't keep myself excited, it was a fact that it was a little impossible for me, first that I could not ignore the fact that I had attempted suicide and knowing myself I knew that that would be the nuances of depression, my willingness to leave was zero. And according to time even without rain was too cold for the beach.

We arrived at the cafeteria and automatically my eyes went to his table.

Where was Edward? Was he gone again?

THAT? What a disappointment Edward... I thought you were going to go down killing. – Emmett said disappointed.

— Calm teddy bear... Maybe something happened. -Rosalie calmed down.

"We will have to take a course for you, Edward, how to conquer a human. -Jasper sneered.

I followed with Jessica who was chatted, I was devastated. I had lost my appetite and bought only one bottle of Pepsi. I just wanted to be quiet in my corner.

— Um... Edward Cullen is looking at you again. – Jessica said, when we finally sat on the table. -Why did he sit alone today?

I turned around and looked in the direction she was looking. At a table in the opposite corner where he usually sat, was Edward Cullen, smiling at me. As soon as our eyes met, he made a gesture with his forefinger calling me to join him. I stared at him perplexed and he wined at me.

— Are you flirting? Oh, my God, you're really flirting with her. – Alice cried happily.

— It's son, it looks like you're even referring to a relationship. – Carlisle poned.

Seems? Oh, my God, he's flirting with her. – Emmett started screaming and jumping along with Alice, took a while before they stopped.

-Is he calling you? – Jessica asked with an insulting astonishment.

-I don't know. – I spoke looking around, behind where I was. And I looked back at him. He was laughing and he called me with his forefinger again.

-I think I'm going to... -I cleaned my throat. -I think I'm going to see what he wants. – I talked about getting up and noticing the shock look of some people.

I could feel her staring at me while I was walking toward Edward Cullen.

When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair in front of him, a little uncertain I erected an eyebrow in a questioning tone knowing that he would take the signal.

— Why don't you sit with me today? He asked me to turn my brain into Jell-O.

-Why? -I made a fool of myself.

— Well, I've decided that since I'm going to hell, I've decided to go straight. -He said laughing at me, showing me the chair like he asked me to sit down.

— Our Edward. You really need help. – Emmett said disappointed.

I waited almost an eternity to see if he could explain anything.

— You know I don't understand any of this, do you? -I said sitting at last.

-I know. -He spoke laughing leaning more towards me.

— Well that's different. -I drank some of my soda.

"Your friends are a brave few for stealing from you.

— They will survive. -I could feel the looks in my direction.

-Maybe, I may not give it back. – He said with a strange glow in his eyes.

— This is so different... Mean. You're almost dating. – Esme spoke lively.

Putz. They haven't even kissed yet, as they may be almost dating. – Emmett spoke looking at andSME as if she were traveling, which was, but did not want to say it gives my mother.

— Wait and see my children, Edward will date this girl. -He said all romantic, making me turn my eyes.

I looked at him interrogatively and swallowed him dry while he smiled.

— Are you worried? Mocked.

-No, a little surprise maybe. -My voice came out weak. -What caused all this? – I spoke referring to both of us sitting on a separate table, as in a meeting.

— Well I've said, I'm tired of staying away from you Bella. -He spoke so intensely that he took the air out of me.

Everyone looked at me with startled looks and I whispered heavily before speaking.

"It is no secret, for what is being written I am in love with Bella Swan. -I spoke and felt the weight of my words. Was I in love with Bella Swan? I mean Edward from the book knew Bella Swan, but I didn't... I knew an illusion of what could happen.

-Oh, my son. I'm so happy for you. Finally. – Said Carlisle happily pulling me out of the moment of ramblings.

And I could tell that everyone had already come to the conclusion that I was in love with Bella Swan.

— That's hard. -I told them I was waiting for them to understand.

Wow. -I excried a confused.

-I'm quitting.

Giving up? -I was even more confused.

— Trying to be nice. I was trying to avoid the inevitable and now I'm letting things happen the way they should happen. -Spoke enigmatic.

— Look, I've never considered myself stupid, but with you and those riddles of yours I'm thinking of going back to kindergarten again. – I spoke and heard him laugh, he looked interrogatively at the table that was his brothers and followed his gaze and saw them all laughing, which seemed to be an internal joke.

— You know, Edward, being enigmatic is sexy. But being enigmatic to the point of the girl if she thinks she's stupid is too bad. -Emmett said he was begging his head.

— Both working... – Jasper spoke tired.

"I always talk too much when I'm with you, that's a huge problem.

— You don't have to worry, it's like you're giving a chemistry lecture to a newborn child. I don't understand, you don't understand, he doesn't understand. Actually, no one understands what you mean. -I made fun and he laughed once more.

— Good then.

-I think you'll have a lot of work, boys. – Rosalie said sarcastic.

-I'm going to help. – Alice spoke happy.

— Please... You're out of line. -I spoke stressed.

— Edward the mine is feeling stupid on his side. That's not good. -Emmett said.

If I could I would have blushing with shame, because truth be told, it was not good at all.

We stayed in a quiet little bit of trouble and I drank some of my soda. I decided to break the silence.

-So, we're friends or something now?

Friends? – Carefully evaluated the word.

— Or not, if you prefer. We can be halftime buddies. Zombei.

-I think we can try. But I'm going to warn you, I'm a bad influence on you. If you were smart, you'd stay away from me. – Spoke once more enigmatic leaving me once more.

— Maybe you don't know yet... I'm a bad girl, and I make good boys become a little bit bad, too. – Said without the pretension of being sexy and thinks he got the message. – And now that I'm a newborn studying chemistry, I'm not very smart and not very smart, can we try to be friends? -I made a charm.

— That sounds like the correct term.

I looked at my hands trying not to show my confused look, trying to figure out what to say now.

— What are you thinking about? -Spoke to my attention.

"I was coming in to find out what you are.

His posture became tense and he with much effort smiled.

— Any theories? -I wanted to know.

Not. – I say directly by drinking a little more of the soda.

He laughed.

I blused not wanting to tell him that I thought he was coming from Krypton and that some little green pebble was his weakness.

-Are you going to tell me? – Asked tempting me to be shocked.

I shook my head trying to clarify my ideas.

-Not dead. -I laughed while I took another sip of my Pepsi.

— This is so frustrating. -He said he was looking for my eyes.

Frustrating? -He accidentally stepped on the callus. – Why frustrating would be a wrong word to defend the riddle dream, or else a person who is falls and raises.

— Fall out of the lift? What the hell is that? -I wanted to know.

-I don't know either. This chick is crazy. -Emmett spoke.

Mine? Seriously, Emmett. -Jasper sneered.

— It's trendy, there's a series... – he began to explain, but he was silent before Rosalie's gaze.

— Fall and lift? -Spoke amazed.

— Oh, you're going to love that part. Let's say someone treated me super bad the first time we met, disappears for a month, comes back and treats me super good. Save me from an accident and start treating me badly again. I didn't say I didn't want to be your friend, if you were smart, you wouldn't be my friend. And now you're here saying I'm frustrating. If we put these charts in Excel your spreadsheet would go up and down/down and up. – I finished my speech by making him shocked.

We were so shocked; it took a few seconds before we started laughing. We stayed a while laughing, it's long until we can get back to reading again.

— You're a little temperamental. -I said and I just buffed for him.

— You're like those Indian weights. Youngest son and eldest son.

We faced evaluative and he finally deflated his gaze, to look over my shoulders where the group I left before I sat down with him.

-What? – I asked looking back at seeing Mike ending up with a face not a bit good.

— Your boyfriend is trying to evaluate us, hoping you're uncomfortable in my presence. He doesn't seem happy that we're interacting with each other. – He talked smiling looking like a lot of that.

Jealous? – Alice cried.

Detected. – Emmett completed.

Bufei interested in Bella's response.

— Our you managed to know all this, just by looking. Questioned.

— Most people are easy to read. Your boyfriend is one of them. -He said the fire and I laughed.

-Oh, you just missed one thing. – said averaging with the recent inbured status of it.

-What?

-I don't have a boyfriend. -I said "laughing."

He stood an awkward moment and diverted the matter.

— Aren't you hungry? Asked.

-No, I'm a little nauseated.

-I think this has to do with the stomach wash... Usually people stay a week with a sensitive stomach. -Spoke hard looking away from me.

"It is I know this; it is not the first time that happens Edward. – Smiles sadly.

"This has to stop, Isabella. Planted.

"That will surely stop. -I said growling.

— We will help her, my son. But I warn you, it will be a long battle.

— It's not something you control. I've had a lousy week. I never meant to hurt Natan with some of my attitudes, but every time he looks at me... It's like I owe him a lot more than I already do. -Said Sad. – And as much as he says I'm not to blame, that's not how I feel. He's lost everything! And you're still living to help me. But the only thing I do is return it in disappointment. -I spoke looking at my hands. – It is more than feeling much, every time this occurs a death wound occurs to me, it is as if I died 100,000 times when he looks at me with a glance of disappointment. -I told myself how much I was opening to that boy.

I looked at the opposite direction I was in.

— We can change the subject... You can do me a favor. Questioned.

Depends on. -Spoke cautious.

— It's not much. -I did. And he waited cautious.

"I was just wondering, could you let me know when you resolve to ignore me again, please. Just for my own good. You know, I don't deal well with different situations. -I spoke looking down.

— Um... Seems fair. – Spoke a little troubled.

Thank you. -I thanked and gave a radiant smile.

— Can I have something in return? – Asked me to look with penetrating eyes.

A. Granted.

— Tell Me one of your theories? -He asked for persuasive.

-Not dead. -I pretended and he gave me a dirty look.

— Just one. -He asked me to look with persuasive eyes.

-Not that, another thing. -I shook my head.

— You didn't qualify. He said he'd give me something in return. Charged.

— Well, at least you won't be the one to break promises. -I was sarcastic.

-Please. I promise I won't laugh. – He said using a tone that would make any people do whatever he wanted.

-Yes, it will. -I returned it in a burry.

He looked at me under the lashes and with the most melodious voice he managed to say.

-Please.

I was momentarily confused and had to blink about ten times to get my mind clear and finally I spoke.

Um. Should I worry that you're going to turn into a big, green man who destroys everything?

THAT? -Emmett screamed and laughed.

Everyone started laughing.

"This girl is very hilarious. – Jasper said laughing.

That? -He spoke laughing.

— Did you come from the sky of a planet called Crypton?

-I'm going to go bad. – Emmett said laughter, being accompanied by the others.

— You are extremely absurd, Isabella. Hulk and Superman, really? Where's your creativity? What a disappointment. – Mocked still laughing.

"So, I ordered Kryptonite Atoa. Drug. I said, and he looked at me like I was born a second head in me.

Well he didn't need to know that this last part was true, but I knew kriptonite (imitation, since kriptonite doesn't exist) just for decorating Brian's room.

— You didn't really order it, did you? – Asked shocked.

— No... Maybe, but not because of you. -I spoke a little embarrassed.

Edward laughed that it took a long time for him to recover.

— You can't laugh. Do you remember? -I talked and he tried to control himself.

— You can't keep a promise, right, Edward? – Emmett shook his head negatively.

"What are we going to do with him? -Jasper consed.

— From to stop. – I explode upset making them laugh

-I'm sorry, but it was funny. -He said he was still trying to pull himself together.

— One day I'll find out, you know that, right? -I spoke casually.

— I wish you wouldn't try to find out. -He spoke sincerely.

-Why? Demanded.

— You clearly see me as a hero, but what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the villain? – He spoke looking down and it was as if a light lit up in my mind. Like I realized something I was letting go.

— Oh, my son. You're not a villain ever. -He consoled me.

— I think we can agree that vampires aren't exactly fairy tale heroes. – I mocked.

— Ohhh... – I was able to say after a moment of reflection.

Edward lifted his head looking for my face and what he encounters seems to have left him confused.

Understand. -It was as if everything he had told me had suddenly appeared.

Understand? -His face was haunted as if he had spoken too much.

I began to walk from one side to the other, asking God that she would not give up on myself with this recent information, I was evil and should not have an angel with Isabella in my life, yet I wanted to have.

— You are dangerous. – I affirmed remembering the evil gaze on the first day.

He looked at me waiting with eyes full of emotion.

— But it's not bad. -He said at last, looking into his eyes.

— Oh, my son. I think she loves you, too. – Esme said Enchanted.

That?

-Yes, she accepted you the way you are. She obviously loves you, too. -he said looking at me hopeful. I don't allow myself to have hope, though.

He looked at me with a cute little doggy face that fell from the move before he spoke in an almost unpostponable tone.

— You're so wrong.

We stayed in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, until I realized the cafeteria was almost empty.

-We're going to be late for class. -I said get up.

-I'm not going to class today. Informed.

— Are you missing class? – Alice strabbled.

"That was never your behavior, my son. – Carlisle strashed.

— Maybe something happened. – I also spoke strange and without obtaining an excuse for such inflation.

— Why...? -I wanted to know.

— Just a bad boy. -You scoffed at my previous sentence. – It's healthy to kill class once in a while.

— Um, Cristian Grey. – Emmett mocked thinking of handcuffs, whips and submission.

I snari with that.

-Calm down, boys. -He spoke laughing.

I fought against my will, using my conscience and decided to go to class, even wanting to stay.

-Well, I'm going to go. See you later, Edward. -Said walking to the exit.

— Even more Isabella. -He noded at me.

When I got to the room I realized I was in luck, the professor hadn't arrived yet. I fixed myself quickly in my place, and I noticed some looks on my back, I realized that Mike and Angela looked at me, only that Mike seemed pretty upset, while Angela was excited coming up to raise her thumbs for me.

Mr. Banner then entered the room with several small boxes that he was trying to balance under his arm. He put them all on Mike's desk and asked him to distribute it to class.

Good. Did you all receive the material? – He paused for someone to manifest and took a pair of gloves from the apron putting them. – You have received an instruction card, an applicator and a sterile micro needle. – He spoke out and showing things to the class.

-I think I saw that the class would be about blood type... Every year, Professor Barnner does this class. Predictable. – Alice said rolling her eyes.

"He hopes that he will be part of a moment of drama, of a family who has a foster child and has not counted. Like a movie. -I spoke laughing, remembering Mr. Banner's thoughts.

"I will pass on your table. Don't eat it yet. I'll prepare your cards. Now I want each of you to carefully get the tip of your finger. – He grabbed Mike's finger and pierced the tip of the middle finger and my stomach gave somersaults.

It came to Me unpleasant memories...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback on ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In my room was full of blood, my best friend Ana's body was on the floor, my sister-in-law had the jugular cut off and all the blood on her body was slipping through there. Standing was my worst nightmare. I was crouching in an inert position weeping in the room. Phil looked in my sadistic direction while he was fixing his clothes.

-You know, when we're at dinner, we eat the tickets before the main course. -Spoke to me with a maniac face and crouched them on my side, picking up a lock of my hair and smelling. I think the fact that he got out of the neighborhood made him furious. Then he started beating me up. When he was satisfied, he grabbed my hair and pulled me towards the ladder, went down the stairs naked the way I was, dragging me through my hair. All I felt was pain. He threw Me in front of the couch.

-You know, baby doll, we're going to have a great time. – He spoke coming near me and passing the knife near my face. At that moment the entrance door was forced and opened... My mother had returned early from her trip to Paris. When she saw the scene, Phil turned her attention to her and began a speech: ' That's not what you're thinking. '

At that moment my spirit of preservation spoke to me louder and I took the knife that he would drop, the same one he had used to hurt my friend and stuck it in his neck, where the blood began to be gushing.

Renné went crazy, hit me, and I hit my head on the wall. From there, I only remembered Natan coming and helping me. I think at that moment he did not know that his fiancée Ana, the mother of his 6-month-old son was part of that grotesque environment.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback Off ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I Snari high with that.

-Oh, my God. What do you mean? – Alice spoke frightened.

-I'm going to kill this guy. – I growl revolted.

-Calm my son. Let's see how this end. -Carlisle Reassedme.

— Put a small drop of blood on each of the four squares. – The teacher continued to speak, and I tried not to panic, but just to see the blood I was fighting a thousand demons.

"The Red Cross will make a blood collection, so I thought it would be cool if everyone knew about your blood type. Minors needed parental consent.

He continued to give instructions, moving from table to table to ' prepare the cards ' I touched my forehead on the cold table and tried not to faint. I breathed slowly, pulled air and quietly loosened trying to calm me down.

-Bella, are you okay? – The teacher asked looking very worried.

-I already know my blood type professor. -Said trying not to faint, my voice came out weak.

— Are you feeling sick? Are you dizzy? -I wanted to know.

-Yes, sir. -I was sorry I didn't miss class at the chance I had.

— Can someone take Bella to the nurse? He asked and I didn't even have to look to know that Mike was the candidate.

— Can you walk? I wanted to know, but by his tone of voice I knew he didn't think so.

Yes. I murmured.

Mike put his arm around my waist and put my arm on his shoulder, almost carrying me. I realized that somehow, he was anxious about it, but unable to complain to support me heavily in it and let myself be driven out.

Out of the room, when we got to the coffeemaker and I knew Mr. Banner couldn't see us, I stopped.

— Please let me sit down for a while? -I asked to sit on the sidewalk and lay my head on the icy floor. Momentarily it eased my feeling nauseated.

— Bella you're green. – Mike said, in what I considered a rude attitude.

Bella? – A voice called my name from a distant point. I closed my eyes hard when I recognized the voice. No! Please, not now!

— Who will it be? -Jasper sneered.

-I think our super Eddie. This super-Sexy kid is a virgin. You never kissed a little mouth. It has potential our boy. He's a Lord. 1, 80m of pure seduction and 79kg of pure muscle and bone. Even I want a chance. He loves a neck with lots of veins and lots of blood. -Emmett sneered at me like he was narrating a top Model contest.

-Seriously, Emmett. -I spoke in a voice that said how much I was out of the serious. My whole family laughed at his clowning.

-What happened? Is she hurt? – The voice asked a little afflicted.

"She's sick, and I don't know what happened. She doesn't even. He pierced his finger. – Mike said stressed.

Bella. – Edward's voice sucked very close now, he was on my side and seemed relieved. -All right? Questioned.

— No – gemi. -Go away. He smiled at me.

"The teacher asked, and I was taking her to the nurse. But she asked me to get some rest.

-Well, I'll take it then. – Edward spoke down next to me. -If you want, you can go back to the classroom. Mick.

— It's Mike, it's me who should do it. – Mike said angrily.

— I think you've won an opponent. He doesn't seem to like you at all. Eddie. – Emmett reported.

— Also... You did on purpose, didn't you, Edward? You said the wrong boy's name; you still took his chance to be Isabella's hero. – Rosalie reported.

"He Who is right Rosalie, you have to mark the territory. – Alice laughed.

I just kept quiet listening. Note 3

Suddenly I was no longer on the floor, I opened my eyes in shock and realized that Edward had caught me in his strong arms. By reflex, afraid of falling, my arms made a chain around his neck. He was carrying me like I didn't weigh two grams.

-Put Me down. -I asked with a faint voice, hoping that I wouldn't vomit on it.

He began to walk with me, ignoring my attempts at protest.

-Hey, the professor asked me to take her. – Mike protested when we were already far away.

— You look terrible. – Edward ignored Mike's call.

"Then Edward, I can't help you very much. -Jasper lamed.

"That will have to change Edward. – Carlisle Support.

-What? – I asked interested, since they did not reveal their thoughts.

— He even knows what we're talking about, boys. -Emmett lamed.

— You used the horrible word against a woman. – Rosalie spoke angry.

Ahhh. -I was all I could talk about.

Horrible? Oh, thank you. You can put me down. -I said Fula, still feeling my stomach turning. Don't let me puke. Please! I asked for it mentally.

"You understand. -He spoke laughing.

He's still walking with me.

— Do you get sick when you see blood? – Laughed as if it were part of an internal joke. I refused to respond while fighting the nausea.

He opened the infirmary door and the nurse came to help me.

"She's a little nauseated. – Edward informed the nurse when she put me on the stretcher she had.

— Biology class, I suppose. Mr. Banner, every year you send me some bad after-blood-type class.

Yes. – Replied simply.

— Just lie down and it'll be over. -The nurse spoke. I didn't want to tell her that the nausea was probably due to a stomach wash, that with my apparent nervous state it only worsened.

-I think you can go to class, Mr. Cullen. -The nurse told Edward.

-I'm staying with her. -His tone was of authority, without room for discussion.

-I'm going to get some ice to put in your head. Anything you call me. -The nurse left the room.

— I should try to be a bad girl like you are a bad boy. Gemi.

-I don't understand. -He said laughing.

-If I were, I would have killed class with you. Explained.

Understand. Ru.

We stood a moment in silence and he returned to speak.

-You scared me. I thought Mike was carrying his body to bury him somewhere in a shallow grave.

"Wow, your imagination is very fertile. – Laugh lightly.

"I've seen corpses with color better than yours. You were green, Bella. I was worried about having to take revenge on Mike. -He said Zombeiro.

Poor. He seemed pretty mad.

— He's not my biggest fan. In fact, he absolutely hates me. -Said Happy.

— Um, you guessed that because you're a good reader, right? -I was ironic.

-I can say yes. – Played back.

— Our interesting conversation. -Emmett withdrew his eyes.

— You seem pretty excited about Mike's hate perspective, Edward. It's good to control yourself. – Jasper ponged.

After that, the nurse came in with the ice bag and soon afterwards the nurse came back again.

— There's another one coming. Announced.

— Take no more. -I delivered the ice bag down from the stretcher.

— Bella Do you trust me? – Unintentionally balancing the head. – Go to the desk.

I turned around and left before the door closed. I could feel Edward right behind me.

I soon saw Mike coming in with Lee, a boy from our biology class. Get out before you really see what's going on.

— You really obeyed me. -You said you sounded amazed.

-I smelled blood. -I said, wrinkling your nose.

— People can't smell blood. -You said you looked at me funny.

-Well, I can. It makes me sick. It smells of rust and salt, reminds me of pain and anguish. -I spoke unwittingly.

At that time Mike came out, looking at me and Edward.

The look he passed to Edward confirmed what Edward said about hating. He looked back at me, his eyes were cranky.

— Are you better? Asked.

-Yes, I think I'm going to go home. Thank you. -I spoke smiling.

— Are you going this weekend? To the beach? – He questioned looking back at me in the direction of Edward, and I could see in his gaze that the invitation was not open.

-Of course, I said I would. – I tried to sound as friendly as possible.

— Let's meet at my dad's store, ten.

-I'll Be there. I promised.

-I'll wait for you there. – Talked turning and going, he still looked back 2 times before he finally went ahead.

-We have to get a release to go home, Bella. -Edward spoke at last.

— How do we do that? Questioned.

— A little charm. -said walking to the desk.

— Mr. Cope?

-Yes, Edward.

"Bella's next class is physical education, she's not well enough to go back to class... I'd like to take her home now. You think you can release her from the last class? -his voice was so seductive. And I could imagine how persuasive his eyes were right now.

— Do you also need to be freed, Edward? -She siged.

— No, my next class is Spanish, Mrs. Goff won't be bothered.

— Oh, so it's okay. You can go. Better Isabella. -She wished and we went outside.

The fine rain falls when we go out.

Thank you. -I thanked him for helping me and walking to the parking lot.

— Will you be on the beach for the weekend? – I questioned casually.

-I don't think I was invited. – Spoke Zombeiro. -Where are you going? -I wanted to know.

— La Push, a seaside beach. – I replied, drawing in memory when Jessica commented.

— La Push? Not a chance. – said irritated. If it was another beach, I could go.

— Oh treated. – Jasper remembered.

-Yes, the damn Treaty. grumbled too.

"I will be traveling this weekend. – replied looking the other way.

-I'm going on a trip Friday morning. But the night I'll be back. Or Saturday morning very early.

— Where to? – asked interested. – You don't have to answer if you don't want to.

— Nathan My brother has an audience for his son's custody... Brian. answered.

Ahhh. – he said casually.

— Well thank you Edward and until tomorrow. -Just walk me to my car when something grabbed me back.

— Where do you think you're going? – Questioned him furious.

To. House. – said at a pause, without understanding anything.

— Didn't you just hear me promise to take you home? Besides, I'm a knight and I wouldn't let you drive in that state. -he said he was towing me to his car.

-Hey, let me go. What about my Mercedes? -said outraged and I was able to let go.

"I'll take you, then I'll come and get my brothers and Alice will drive. -Explained and began to recollect me.

-What a rude son. -I said shocked. And I was a little shocked, too.

— You're so bossy. -hummed trying to loosen me up.

— It's open – that's all I said before I went home next to the driver.

-I'll go in my car. -I hit my foot.

— Oh, this is going to be good. – Rosalie commented happily.

— Who's willing to gamble? – Emmett asked laughing.

— What would be the bet? -Jasper who loved betting with Emmett was interested.

— I bet Edward will do what Bella wants him to do... In that case, he'll be in her car. -Emmett explained.

— What is the grace of betting against something we know will happen? Am I a beast? I'm nothing. -Jasper sneered out of my face.

— I don't know if you've noticed, I'm a vampire. -I said the obvious. A vampire always wins.

-I think we have a Sherlock Holmes here. -Alice has zoated me.

— Oh, we know. A bad vampire, a little crazy by the neck of a certain human. Not just by the neck, huh, brother? I'm even thrilled, I thought you were gay, nothing against it, but... – Emmett lifted his hands and I buffed.

— That's so stupid. Said. – Do you think a human has power against a vampire? – I questioned with disdain.

Opa? I feel like someone wants to bet. -Emmett provoked it.

Done. Bet.

Wow. Done. You're going to lose my little brother, and I'm going to explain why. If she's your partner, you're going to do anything she wants. cackled.

— Get into the car Isabella. -said sounding more sent still. Is it rash to say I got a little excited? That tone is so sexy.

I didn't answer because I was calculating my chances of going to my car before he reached me and the odds were-100%.

"I will catch you again, nor try to escape." -Warned me by predicting my plan.

I whispered and walked to the car.

Saw? What did I say? – Mocking Emmett happy.

— So much to learn, my poor man. – Emmett was strangely not upset as he always gets when he loses a post.

"It would be easier to go in my car. -said lowering to speak under the window.

That? Questioned.

— Think, if we go with yours, you'd have to come back here in high school to pick up your brothers and finally come back to your sister's house, so she doesn't come home on foot. But if we go to my... Your brothers can drive up to the house and pick you up and go home. Summarize. I realized that I had won when he sigsed and got out of the car. I think he thought, finally, he saw that my plan was perfect.

-I drive. -He spoke through me.

-See, I won. – Emmett cried laughing.

We went in my car to my house listening to classical music. We parked in front of the house.

— How is your mother, Bella? -he asked all of a sudden after parking.

— Um... Physically she looks like me, but she's much prettier. But what she has of beautiful on the outside, does not say anything about what she is inside.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I have much of my father in me. – said at last.

— How old are you, Bella? – his voice seemed a little frustrated, but at the same time having in.

— I'm sixteen. -I replied laughing.

— You don't look sixteen.

— Um... Some things made me mature in the beating.

-I suppose so. – said thoughtful.

— So now you're going to tell me about your family? "I asked him to distract him. "It must be a much more interesting story than mine.

He was instantly cautious.

— What do you want to know?

— Did the Cullen adopt you? -I checked.

Yes.

I hesitated for a moment.

— What happened to your parents?

"They died many years ago. "His tone was decisive.

I'm sorry. I murmured.

— Actually, I don't remember them very clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now.

— And you love them.

It wasn't a question. It was obvious the way he was talking about them.

Yes. "He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people.

— You're very lucky.

-I know I do.

A horn rang, and I realised I had a silver Volvo waiting.

"Our lost track of time.

— Bye, Bella, see you tomorrow. – Smiled at me and left the car going towards the Volvo.

-What will happen this weekend in La Push? – Jasper asked anxious.

— We will continue to read to know... – Emmett said.

— Can I read? – Alice questioned and Esme passed the diary to her.

Alice turned the page, breathed deep and went back to reading.


End file.
